Temptation
by NerdHerdLover23
Summary: Nathan Scott returns to his hometown during his senior year to live with his Mom and twin brother. What happens when everyone finds out why he had to leave his Dad's house in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is all of the story I have written so far. I was going to post it chapter by chapter, but I have it posted on another board and I am not to sure where I left off...anyway I thought I might as well post all of the chapters I have written so far into just one giant chapter, and then post the following chapters seperatly...R&R**

Chapter 1

By the time Haley James was a sophomore in High School she had more credits and higher grades then the Valedictorian of the time. She had taken so many AP courses and jumped ahead in so many classes that the school had begged her to become a tutor. When she accepted, she ended up tutoring more Seniors and other upperclassman then kids her own age. Now, as a Senior she was the girl that everyone went to for help, and she never turned anyone away. So people believe that, that was her downfall. She was so trusting and loving, gave out so many different chances. In the middle of October she had walked into the Tutoring center, ready to help a new tutee, Rachel Gatina, only to find the new girl's tongue shoved down her boyfriend of the time, Tim Smith's mouth. It crushed Haley, and for a while no one that she would be the same, but day by day it got better. Until once again her world was turned upside down, but this time it was because of a boy. A boy who needed more then some simple tutoring….

"So you see once you solve for x the problem is finished." Explained Haley to her friend Brooke Davis. Brooke needed help in calculus, Haley was doing the best that she could, but Brooke, after an hour, could not do one homework problem without asking a million questions.

"This is so hard! I suck! I am going to drop this class!" Said a very frustrated Brooke.

"Oh come on Brookie Cookie, it is the 2nd marking period, if you drop it will go on your transcripts, you can't get into Duke with that on there! And you don't suck! You are getting better, it takes time!" Reasoned Haley.

Haley knew Brooke would understand the work in time, and until then she was here to boost her friend's confidence.

"Ugh, fine! Give me another one?" Asked Brooke

Haley smiled in response and quickly thought of a new problem, she wrote it down and passed the paper off to Brooke. As Brooke started the new problem, noise from the hallway flooded into the small room as the door opened, a very quiet looking boy entered.

"Uh excuse me, we are busy here, can't you tell?" Brooke rudely asked

"Brooke shut up, this is the tutoring center! Kids can come in whenever they want!" Scolded Haley before sending the very nervous looking boy a small smile as an apology for her friend's big mouth.

"I..I am lo…looking for Ha…Haley James?" Stuttered out the boy

"That's me" Haley said raising her hand a little. She glanced over the now slightly shaking boy. He was tall, with semi long jet black hair that looked as if it was impossible to tame with the many hairs sticking crazily all over the place. His eyes however were something Haley had never seen before. They were a dark blue, like an ocean, however it was what was inside of them that gave Haley a slight shiver down her spine. They were filled with sorrow, and perhaps a bit of fear. His eyes reflected that of a puppy that has been kicked around one to many times.

"You are going to kick me out to help Mr. Hot Shot here, aren't you?" Whined Brooke. She really wanted to get her homework done, and knew that would be impossible without Haley's help.

"Since I live with you, and not him? Yes. I will help you when I get home" Laughed Haley, before she turned her attention back to the boy. Brooke let out a puff of annoyance before gathering her stuff and stomping out the door, sending a malicious glare towards the boy for ending her study session with her best friend.

"I..I did…didn't me..mean to inte…interrupt you." The boy said shakily

"Oh you didn't, like I told her, we live together so I can help her there. It is no inconvenience for anyone, trust me." Haley said softly

She felt as if she needed to treat the now physically shaking boy as if he were a small freighted child. He looked to be about 17 physically, but emotionally he still seemed so young.

"So obviously you know my name, but what is yours?" Asked Haley

"Na..Nat…Nathan Scott" He said.

"Lucas's brother?" Haley asked shocked.

Nathan and Lucas Scott were twin brothers, but also best friends. However when their parents, Dan and Karen Scott divorced the summer before 7th grade the boys were separated. Dan had tried to take both boys away from Karen, trying to prove she was an unfit mother, but luckily for one of the boys he did not succeed. Dan Scott was your town's jackass, and he proved it once again when he finally agreed to split the twins up, taking Nathan away from Tree Hill. He moved to some place in California, never to be heard from until now. The boys had tried to stay in contact, but when Dan found out he made sure the two could never speak or see each other again. Well, until now at least. It had been 5 long years, and now Nathan Scott was back, looking more fragile then a porcelain doll.

"Do…Do I k..know you? Nathan asked

"I am Jake James's little sister, you and your brother were in his band back in 7th grade. You were an amazing guitar player! My brother said he never thought that when he was a Senior in High School he would have two little 7th graders in his band, but after hearing Lucas on the drums and you on that guitar he couldn't turn you away" Rambled out Haley.

"O..Oh." Nathan said simply.

"So, your back?" Haley asked

"Um…ye…yea, my Da…Dad kic…kicked me..ou..out" Nathan once again stuttered

"Oh my gosh!" Haley exclaimed, without thinking she quickly stood and pulled Nathan into a hug. She felt him tense immediately. Deciding to not let go she slowly rubbed circles on his back, seeing if he relaxed into her embrace at all, after a couple seconds he seemed to a little, until he quickly pulled back.

"I…I am fa…failing En…English an…and Cal…Calc." Nathan started to explain, rubbing his arm self consciously.

"Well you are lucky, my best to subjects are English and Calc" Haley said with a reassuring smile.

Nathan was really worrying Haley. They had not been really close before he left, but he was always nice and outgoing, now he was like a shell of his former self. Physically the only difference was age, but he was so closed off now.

"Nathan are you okay?" Haley asked after a moment of silence

"Fi…I am fi…fine" He clumsily said

"You know, when we were younger you were this bubbly kid who was trying to act older then he really was, but at the same time trying to stay a kid. Now, you already seem like you are one big emotional scar…what happened? I mean I know we were never close, but you can talk to me Nate" Haley said softly

"…Engl..English and Ca…Calc." Nathan repeated

"Okay, tomorrow?" Said a reluctant Haley "After school?" She asked a second later

"Okay." Nathan said, before quickly running out the door. Haley on the other hand fell into a chair with a sigh. What was wrong with him? This was not the Nathan Scott she knew and remembered. The boy she had crushed on since the day she was in 2nd grade and Peyton Sawyer had come up and knocked her down for "wearing and ugly poncho." Nathan had walked over, helped her up and yelled out loud that she had looked beautiful in her "ugly ass poncho" he then got in trouble for saying ass. After that day, he made a point to tell her how nice she looked, everyday until he left.

"Look what the rejects left!" Yelled a girl from the hallway, Haley had thought the school was empty, unfortunately, cheerleading practice had ran late.

Haley James may have been popular, and everybody may have loved her, but it didn't mean everybody was nice to her. Peyton Sawyer. The bitch from hell. Peyton was always jealous with the relationship that Haley had with Lucas, and Nathan before he left. Haley had tried to explain she was only close with Lucas, and barley knew Nathan, but it didn't seem to make a difference to Peyton.

"Peyton Sawyer, still failing History?" Haley asked with a smirk.

Peyton had been on academic probation since kindergarten, and it only got worse as the years went on. If it wasn't that she slept with the principal, she wouldn't even be allowed on the cheer squad.

"You know, it must suck that the only people who are friends with you, pity you. And seriously, lose some weight would ya? We want more room in the hallways, and your fat ass isn't helping!" Snarled Peyton

"Wow. Was that…an insult? See I think it was, but you say it so much that I can't help to think it just means you love me! Don't worry I love ya too, girlie!" Said an all to sugary sweet Haley.

"Bitch" Bit back Peyton

"Whore" Scoffed Haley

"Slut"

"Skank"

"Asshole!"

"Skinny ass!"

"Fat ass!"

"Anorexic bitch!"

Peyton suddenly lunged towards Haley, slamming her back against the near by wall.

"You listen, I am watching you…and if you do one thing I don't like, I will end you." Harshly whispered Peyton

She suddenly let go of Haley, slapped her roughly against the face, and walked away with a smile on her face. Haley slowly sank to the floor holding her now beat red cheek. Man did she hate that girl.

Nathan ran as fast as could home, afraid of what would happen if it was late. Last night he had arrived by cab to the front door of his mother's house. He had bruises all over his body, cuts, and he was scared. When his twin brother had opened the door he collapsed into tears, happy to be away from his father.

The next morning he had wanted to go to school, Karen not wanting to upset him allowed it. Nathan however had stolen his mother's make up and kept his marks covered, if only he could cover the emotional ones as well.

"I am sorry I am late Mom, I needed a tutor, I asked Haley James. My grades were horrible in my last school. I didn't mean to be late" Nathan rushed out as he skidded through the front door.

Karen however did not look upset in the tiniest bit, something that Nathan was not used to. Instead she walked up and gave her son a gentle hug. She felt him tense up, but she kept holding him until his nerves slowly went away, his body started shaking, and the tears slowly started falling.

"Nathan look at me" Said Karen forcefully, but softly. Slowly his head lifted from her shoulder as he looked into her caring eyes.

"I know your Dad hurt you, but I am not your Father. I love you. I am here for you. You do not need to be home right after school, you are only late if you are not home by 6, that is dinner time. Okay baby?" Asked Karen

"Thanks Mom" Replied Nathan softly

"Amazing how all those bruises went away" Karen stated

"Sorry, I wanted to go to school, but I didn't want the questions" Explained Nathan

Karen just nodded her head understandingly before giving Nathan a kiss on the cheek and telling him she was going to start dinner. Nathan on the other hand walked to the shower. He felt dirty for some reason. The warm water felt good on his injured skin, and so did the razor that was dragged down his shoulder. Yes. Nathan Scott cut himself, daily. It wasn't that he wanted to, it was that he needed to. He needed to get his anger from his father out, the only way he could was through the cutting. The marks went from his should to his wrists. On his Chest. On his legs. Everywhere. To him it felt good, but he knew to everyone else it would be bad, so he kept his extra activity a secret.

After another couple of minutes he finally felt enough of a release, and ended his shower. When he walked into his room, he saw his brother reading a book on his bed. They had shared a room before Nathan left, and they shared room now that he was back.

"Hey" Lucas said quietly. Besides Karen, Lucas was the only one who knew what had happened to Nathan. He actually knew more.

"Hi." Replied Nathan

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked

"I have been better, but yea" Nathan said

"Your arm is bleeding" Lucas noted

"Oh, yea I fell on my way here, haha" Nathan laughed nervously

"So…you want to talk about Dan?" Asked Lucas cautiously

"Not really, you heard my whole story last night" Nathan said lightly

"Want to play basketball?" Asked Lucas

Nathan thought about it. Basketball? He hadn't played the game without being hit for missing a shot for 5 years.

"I think I need sometime before I can play, but I would watch if we went to the river court" Nathan said

"Okay, come on, we will just tell mom and then head out" Replied Lucas

"Brooke I am home!" Yelled Haley as she dropped her things by the sofa in their two bedroom apartment.

"Hey! Karen told us to stop by the café when we got hungry, want to go?" Asked a smiling Brooke

"I thought you had calc homework you needed help on?" Replied a curious Haley

"I do, but we can wait…come on! Lucas will be there eventually!!" Whined Brooke

At the café Haley and Brooke quickly sat down at the booth. Lucas and Nathan were also at the counter, only they were working behind it.

"Hey Lucas" Said a very flirtatious Brooke

"Hey Cheery, how are ya?" Replied a smirking Lucas

As they started a conversation Haley politely said hello to Nathan, before trying to get him to interact with her in a conversation.

"So Nathan, are you happy to be back in Tree Hill?" She asked

"Um…yea, I…I guess" He stumbled out

"Are you happy to be working?" Haley tried again.

"Oh um, I mean, um yea I guess." Nathan responded a little uneasy. He never really socialized when he lived with his Dad, he wasn't allowed to go out much.

"Nathan, am I bothering you?" Haley finally asked, noticing he was in no mood to try and carry on an actual conversation.

"Wh what? You? No, I just…I am…and then…No. No you are not bothering me." Nathan finally whispered. He looked up from the spot he was cleaning on the counter, focusing on the girl in front of him. God, she was beautiful, especially her big doe like brown eyes.

"Hi." Nathan finally said.

Letting a small smile out, Haley said hi back before reaching up to smooth down a bit of his tussled hair. She saw Nathan start shaking and his knuckles turn white from grasping the counter top, but she continued her movements until he slowly relaxed.

"Your hair does not want to smooth down." Haley commented, finally giving up.

"I..I need a hair cut." Nathan said.

"Hmm, so it seems. So how have you been Nate?" Asked Haley.

"Um, I have been uh better…but yea, I am here now." Nathan said.

"Hales!! It's time to go! I have homework, remember?" Brooke quickly rushed out.

"Oh so now you want to do homework?" Haley asked, a smirk forming on her lips.

"Yup." Brooke cheekily replied.

"Well Nate, I guess I better go before the Brookie Monster gets angry, don't forget tomorrow after school, okay?" Haley asked with a smile as she headed out the door.

"Oh um Hales!….You look beautiful today." Nathan called out, before quickly disappearing in the back room.

Haley could only smile though as she was quickly dragged out the door.

Chapter 2

Haley and Brooke had just gotten back home from the café and started doing homework.

"Hey, what took so long for you to get home after I left?" Brooke casually asked.

"Oh, you know…stuff held me up." Haley said, brushing off Brooke's question.

"Oh really? Did Nathan stay long?" Brooke asked.

"No." Haley replied, mentally kicking herself, Brooke would know something happened now.

"So then that bruise on your face was from running into a tree or something?" Brooke questioned, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Haley let out a frustrated sigh, knowing Brooke was going to go completely ballistic once she heard what Peyton had done.

"Hales, tell me what happened sweetie." Brooke gently coaxed out.

"…Fine, after Nathan left I gathered my stuff and was heading out of school…Peyton had just gotten out of cheerleading practice and we got into fight. I guess I said something she really didn't like because she slapped me pretty hard." Haley explained.

"SHE DID WHAT?!" Screamed Brooke, outraged.

Haley quickly got up and started pacing the room, nervous at what Brooke was going to do now.

"Look Brooke, it was a slap I am fine, there is no reason to freak out, I mean like I said I am fine, fine as people who are fine, so you know…I am fine." Haley rambled.

"I am going to kick her skinny little white ass." Brooke stated.

"Brookie! No. If you do that you will get suspended!" Haley tried to reason.

"But Hales!" Whined Brooke

"No. I will handle this my own way, okay? Promise me you won't do anything." Pleaded Haley, giving Brooke her best puppy dog eyes.

"Hales!" Screamed out a frustrated Brooke.

"Promise me." Demanded Haley, no longer playing around.

"Oh fine." Brooke finally gave in, crossing her fingers behind her back.

Thinking that Brooke had truly given in, Haley went back to helping Brooke with her homework. Finally around eleven everything was done and the two girls went to their separate rooms to get some sleep.

As Haley laid down she could not help but picture Nathan's face, how nervous he seemed. She had always had a crush on him, and now those feelings were resurfacing, especially after he told her she looked beautiful.

A few streets over, Nathan and Lucas were hanging out in their room talking about random things.

"So Nate, how are you doing?" Lucas asked sincerely concerned for his brother.

"I…I mean I went through a lot Luke, but now? I don't know, it…it has only been a day." Nathan tried to explain.

"I am sorry." Lucas whispered out, emotion thick in his voice.

"For?" A confused Nathan asked.

"For not being there. For not helping you, for not knowing what was going on. You are my brother, I should have been there for you….I thought you were mad at me and that is why you stopped talking to me…but now knowing the truth, I feel so horrible." Lucas explained, dropping his head in shame.

"Luke…look no…no one thought Dan was going to start smacking me around. I don't blame you or Mom…I am just trying to readjust to everything, I mean if that is why you think I seem mad or something…" Nathan reasoned.

"I still feel bad Nate." Lucas responded.

"Well please don't, because that makes me feel worse." Nathan said, throwing a slight smile towards Lucas, one of the first Luke had seen in quite a while.

"Okay. I will try." Lucas replied. "So, I saw you with Haley James today." Lucas started.

"Yea, she um, she is going to help me out with school." Nathan said, suddenly very interested with his bed spread.

"She is okay Nate, no need to be nervous around her…I remember before you left how huge of a crush you had on her." Lucas reminisced.

"Ha. Like I ever had a chance with her…" Nathan trailed off.

"Are you kidding me? Dude…she had like the biggest crush on you!" Exclaimed Lucas.

"Yea, in 7th grade! Anyway…I really am tired…I think I am going to sleep." Nathan yawned out, lying down.

"Yea, me too…goodnight little brother." Lucas smiled, turning off the light.

The next day both Lucas and Nathan met Brooke and Haley at Brooke's locker. They all had first period together.

"Hey Cheery." Smiled Lucas.

"Hey Broody! Looking sexy baby." Brooke responded, causing Lucas to blush. The two started to make small talk, with some heavy flirting, leaving Haley and Nathan to stand and watch disgusted.

"You would they would just hook up." Haley said out loud, causing Nathan to smile slightly, so small Haley barley noticed it.

"Oh my gosh! A smile, is Nathan Scott actually smiling?" Teased Haley, happy to seem him calm.

"…I smile…I just…ha..haven't had a reason." Responded an embarrassed Nathan.

"You saw me, that should be reason enough!" Haley replied, her voice filled with laughter.

"You look beautiful today Hales…" Whispered Nathan, his head lowered so Haley could not see his facial expression.

"Thanks, you look pretty good today too." Haley said, just as softly as Nathan.

"Well well, and what do we have here?" Asked Peyton, walking up with a few of her friends to the chatting teens.

Haley tensed at the sound of the girl's voice, absent mindedly touching her cheek that was covered with make up to hide the bruise.

"What are you doing over here." Sneered out Brooke, stepping between Haley and Peyton. She always was overly protective.

"Just coming to check up on my best friend Hales here." Responded Peyton, an evil smirk gracing her face.

Nathan slowly put his hand onto the lower back of Haley, and began to guide her away from Peyton's glare. Haley followed the lead of where Nathan was gently pushing her, allowing Brooke to take over the battle.

"I suggest you start leaving her alone." Brooke harshly said to Peyton, getting right in her face.

"Hmm…see I don't take suggestions from whores." Peyton replied, causing her group of friends to laugh.

"Hey!" Lucas exclaimed, stepping into the verbal disagreement. "I suggest you walk away now Peyton, Brooke could kick your ass and you know it, don't want to ruin that ugly ass face of your's anymore now do you?" He sneered while Brooke just gave a smirk.

Peyton let out an agitated groan and stalked away, leaving a very satisfied Brooke and Lucas behind.

"Lets get to class Cheery." Suggested Lucas.

"Lead the way Broody." A giggling Brooke responded.

"I cannot believe I got all tongue tied like that!" Yelled out a frustrated Haley as Nathan led her into the tutoring center. After the disagreement in the hallway, Haley didn't feel like going to first period. Who needed gym anyway?

Nathan stayed silent in the corner, not wanting to get her mad at him as well if he should accidentally say the wrong thing.

"Nateee." Haley whined, finally throwing herself down into a chair next to the young man after rambling and pacing for the past ten minutes about how ugly and stupid Peyton was.

"Yea?" Whispered out Nathan.

Haley glanced up at him, he had been so nervous these past two days. Where did the Nathan Scott she knew go? Where did the fun loving, carefree, musically talented, basketball superstar go?

"Can I ask you something?" Haley asked, looking him straight in the eyes.

"….Okay." Nathan replied, lowering his head away from Haley's stare.

"What happened out in California?" Asked Haley.

Nathan went rigid, a bit of fear racing through his body. Karen and Lucas were the only ones who knew what happened out in California, no one else was supposed to notice anything.

"Wh…what do you me..mean?" Nathan stuttered out.

"Nate, you are so quiet and nervous, you were never like that….what happened?" Haley asked again.

Nathan unconsciously started moving his hands to his upper arm, where fresh cuts from his early morning shower were present. It was habit whenever he got nervous.

"No..nothing happened." Nathan replied.

"That's a load of shit." Stated Haley, her voice remaining calm and gentle, yet forceful.

"Ha..Haley, I…I mean…you…and…" Nathan trailed off, getting frustrated at what he was trying to say.

Nathan looked up at Haley. She was caring, and smart. He knew if he asked, she wouldn't tell anyone anything he said. However if he did tell her, she would be disgusted in him, and would never want to talk to him again. Lucas and his Mom and had to talk to him, but Haley could see him as the worthless piece of dirt that his Dad saw him as.

"I…" Nathan tried again, not knowing what to say.

"Please Nate, something happened…I just want to help…I…I don't want you to be so sad, but your eyes reveal how sad you really are and it actually hurts me." Haley said, getting really quiet at the end, so much so that Nathan had to really strain in order to hear her.

"Okay." Nathan whispered, gaining a bit of confidence. He and Haley had never been close, but it didn't mean that she wasn't always there for him. Whenever he had a problem he had talked to her, she was the one who always made sense out of everything.

"My….my Dad took me out to California and started to treat me more like some maid or whatever, instead of a son. At first it wasn't so bad, I mean I was cleaning and working so much I didn't really have time to study or anything, but no real damage….as time went on, he realized that he didn't have complete power of me. He caught me talking to Lucas, and he…he just got so mad! I have never see anything like it! He was yelling and screamed and before I knew it he was tossing me into walls and pounding on me! He kept yelling and telling me how much of a disgrace I was! It was like he snapped!" Exclaimed Nathan, before taking a chance and glancing at Haley, she had tears in her eyes, but she simply nodded her him to continue his story.

"Okay, well after that one night Dan kept me from talking to Lucas and my Mom. He said I didn't deserve them, he constantly was telling me how worthless I was and smacking me around. I didn't have any freedom or peace. If I got home late, I was hit. If the house wasn't clean, I was hit. If he Dealership lost a sale, I was hit. If dinner wasn't on time, if I slept wrong, if I didn't workout hard enough, if I walked weird, if I said a word he didn't like, if I asked about Lucas, if I pleaded for him to stop…it didn't matter what it was…if he didn't like it I got hit." Nathan finished angrily. He was amazed at how good it felt to tell Haley his story, how good it felt for someone other then family to know what was happened.

"Oh Nate…" Haley trailed off, not really sure what to say. She had always known that Dan Scott was an ass, but this was ridiculous! Nathan may have been a cocky hot shot as a young teenager, but he did not deserve that kind of treatment! No one did, but especially Nathan. He had always been a sweet caring young boy, very sensitive and constantly worrying about other people's feelings.

"…you can't tell anyone." Nathan whispered in a pleading voice.

"Do Lucas and Karen know?" Asked Haley.

"Yes. They found out when Dan kicked me out after a nice ass kicking, I came to Tree Hill. My Mom is making sure she gets sole custody." Nathan explained.

"Ass kicking? You…I mean not to call you out or anything, but you look fine." Haley replied confused.

"Make up does wonders…wow that sounded sort of gay." Nathan responded, trying to lighten the mood.

"Why did you tell me?" Asked Haley.

"You asked." Nathan replied.

Chapter 3

After finding out about Nathan's past, he and Haley started spending a lot more time together. Nathan's grades had been really low when he had first got to Tree Hill, but now 6 months later he was improving. Haley had been tutoring him everyday after school to make sure of that.

Nathan's mood had also gotten better. He was talking and laughing a lot more, and if Haley or Karen, or even Brooke gave him a hug he was no longer tensing up. Tree Hill had done wonders for him, for the most part anyway. There was still a few things he had yet to even start to get over.

It was now close to the Senior Prom. Nathan had really wanted to ask Haley to go with him. The two had become amazing friends, and with that friendship came other, stronger feelings as well. Nathan was completely falling in love with her. He did not know when he realized it, he did not know how it happened, but he was head over heels for his tutor girl.

"Hey Brooke!" Called Nathan from down the hall.

If he was going to get a girl like Haley, he was going to need help from the best.

Spinning around, Brooke threw a dazzling smile towards the raven haired boy jogging to catch up with her.

"Hey Hot Shot, what's up?" Brooke asked.

"I…I ne..need your help…with Haley." Nathan whispered, causing Brooke to let out a squeal of joy.

"I knew you liked her! I mean with you two spending all of that time together in the tutoring center…and the café…and our apartment…and your house….and the river court…and-" Brooke rambled on before Nathan cut her off.

"Brooke, I know I have been spe..spending a lot of ti…time with her…I am sorry." Nathan said, feeling that Brooke was mad at him now.

Brooke quickly looked up at Nathan, his eyes had went from completely happy and excited to sorrow. Brooke was shocked, did Nathan think she was mad at him? She had noticed that he had acted this way a lot. He would constantly go from happy to sad.

"Nathan, sweetie, I am not mad, I was joking around. I love that you and Haley have been spending so much time together!" Brooke said gently, having dealt with his sudden mood change before Brooke knew how to handle it.

"Are you sure? I can stop if you don't like it…" Nathan offered, fear shining through his eyes that Brooke will accept his offer.

"Are you kidding? Nathan, look at me." Brooke coaxed, raising Nathan's lowered head up so his eyes met hers. "I am more then ecstatic at the way your relationship with her is forming." Brooke finished honestly.

"Oh..okay, good." Nathan said, that happiness shinning back through.

"So what did you need my help with?" Brooke asked.

"I want to ask Haley to the pr…prom…but it's only two weeks away, and I don't know if she already has a date." Nathan replied.

"Nope, she is dateless but she does have an amazing dress, I have heard she has been waiting for a certain someone." Brooke answered with a smile.

"Oh." Nathan said defeated.

Brooke just laughed, of course he wouldn't catch that she meant Haley was waiting for him to ask her to the dance.

"Oh Nate, I meant you. She is waiting for you, silly goose!" Brooke giggled.

"Oh! Me? She wants to go with me?" Nathan asked with a large smile.

"Yup." Brooke smiled, noticing Nathan obvious excitement.

"Go get your girl Nate!" Brooke replied.

Later that night Lucas and Brooke were hanging out down by the docks. Lucas had asked her out a couple of weeks ago, ever since they had been together at any free moment.

"Hey Luke?" Brooke asked, as they walked along the dock's edge.

"Hmm?" He mumbled, caught up watching the sunset, always the romantic.

"What happened to Nathan?" Brooke asked, deciding not to beat around the bush about it.

Snapping his eyes to connect with Brooke's Lucas froze. That was not the question he expecting at all.

"What um…what do you mean?" Lucas questioned.

"Don't play dumb Luke…Nathan is…something is off with him. He constantly gets nervous and jumpy, his mood switches like crazy…I mean, he wasn't like this before he left…" Brooke trailed off.

Lucas sighed, he knew eventually this would come up.

"…If I tell you, you can't tell anyone." Lucas said, figuring it was better just to tell her.

"I promise." Brooke said seriously.

"Dan, our Dad…when he took Nate to California, hit him like all of the time…one night Dan got drunk and kicked Nathan out, so he ran here. Mom just last week got sole custody…but I mean the effects of everything Dan did and said are still there." Lucas explained.

Brooke just nodded her head, not that surprised.

"I hoped I was wrong, but I thought it was going to be something like that. Dan really is an ass…who would want to hurt Nathan?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know, he never hurt anyone." Lucas sighed.

"Will he be mad that you told me?" Brooke asked.

"No, I asked him a couple weeks ago if he had told anyone, he said he told Haley…he then asked me if I had told anyone and I said no, but that I figured you would ask about him eventually…he said if I could trust you, then he could as well." Lucas explained smiling slightly.

"Good. I don't want to cause a problem between you two." Brooke said sincerely.

"Never." Lucas laughed.

Leaning down, he gave her a gentle kiss, which of course she deepened. Pretty soon the couple was in a full out make out session.

Haley had just gotten back home after working a shift at the café. Walking inside she dropped her mouth in shock. There was a path of candles, following cautiously she saw a banner hanging above the fireplace.

"Dance the night away with me at Prom?"-Nathan.

Haley couldn't help but smile, she figured Brooke had helped out with all of this. Laughing, Haley pulled out her cell phone and dialed the all to familiar number.

"Hello?" Nathan asked. Haley could picture the smirk plastered on his face.

"Why hello Nate, been up to anything lately?" Haley asked.

"Me? Nope, just sitting around, I have been expec…expecting a pretty important phone call." Nathan answered.

"Oh yea, from who?" Haley teased.

"A beautiful girl, who I want to spend pr…prom with." Nathan said softly, his insecurities showing in his voice.

"Do I know this girl?" Haley asked.

"I should hope so." Nathan replied.

"Brooke?" Haley asked, continuing to tease the poor boy.

"Not even close, this girl is breath taking, amazing, and sweet…sure Brooke is great looking, but she has nothing on my girl." Nathan answered.

"Your girl?" Haley asked.

"Haley, will you go to prom…with me?" Asked Nathan.

"Of Course." Haley answered with a smile.

Nathan pumped his fist up in the air, he thought he would permanently have a smile etched on his face.

"Nathan are you still there?" Asked Haley, confused at the sudden silence.

"Oh um yea, sorry…I was excited…." Nathan answered embarrassed.

Haley just let out a laugh, before saying she was too excited. The two talked for hours before they said their good byes. Right when Haley hung up her phone, Brooke came barreling through the door.

"What did you say?" Brooke asked excitedly.

"Say?" Haley asked, pretending to be confused.

"Oh don't play stupid! Is Naley getting together?" Brooke questioned.

"Naley?" Haley was confused.

"Nathan and Haley, duh! Now, are you?" Brooke pestered.

"Nathan and I are going to Prom together, yes. Are we together? Not yet." Haley answered.

"Awww! Yay!! I knew you would say yes!" Brooke screamed out.

"You wouldn't have helped with this plan, now did you?" Haley asked.

"Me? Why would you think such a thing…" Brooke asked, slowly walking passed Haley, before taking off in a dead run.

"Oh you better run!" Haley laughed, chasing after her.

"Hey Nate, what's up?" Lucas asked, walking into their room.

"She said yes!" Nathan said excitedly.

"Who said yes, and to what?" Asked Lucas confused.

"Haley said yes to going to Prom!" Nathan answered.

"Oh, wow that is pretty cool, good job Nate." Lucas said, happy for his brother.

"I have to go get a tux, and order flowers, and make dinner reservations for before hand, and get a limo…do you and Brooke want to come with us? Unless Hales wouldn't like that…would Hales like that?" Nathan rambled on, becoming more and more nervous.

"Woah Nate, slow down. First off it is 1am on a uh well now, Saturday…I don't think you can do anything. Two, I am sure Brooke and I would love to share a limo, and go out to dinner, and I am sure Haley would love it as well." Lucas replied, trying to calm down his brother.

"Yea, I guess you are right." Nathan said, after thinking for a couple of minutes.

"Now I don't know about you, but I am tired, I think I am going to go to sleep." Lucas said, pulling his shirt off and climbing into his bed.

"Yea, I am just going to go shower first." Nathan said before entering their bathroom.

As Nathan got in the shower he tried to only think about Haley, and their upcoming date. Unfortunately everything was worse at night. It was at night that he would get sudden flashes of memories from his time spent living with Dan.

Flashback

Nathan had just sprinted home after staying late to get help from a teacher. He skidded through the front door, checking the time quickly. It was 4:01, only a minute late. Smiling to himself, Nathan started to make his way towards the stairs.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Sneered a voice from the top of the stairs.

Nathan tensed immediately and looked up to see his father slowly making his way towards him.

"Dad, hey." Nathan said, trying to not draw to much attention to himself.

"Little late?" Asked Dan.

"A minute?" Nathan responded confused, not seeing the problem.

"Didn't you learn last time?" Yelled Dan, boy was he pissed.

"Dad…last time I was your fault! You kicked me out of the car!" Nathan yelled back, his anger getting the best of him.

"My fault…no no no. Nathan, you just don't learn do you?" Dan smugly replied. "Oh well, I guess you will just have to be taught another lesson." Dan finished before grabbing Nathan by the shirt and dragging him to the kitchen.

End Flashback

Nathan quickly shook the memory away, trying to get the memories of what happened in the kitchen out of his mind. Not knowing what else to do, Nathan again picking up the razor that was in the shower and took his pain and anger out the only way he knew how.

Nathan didn't know how long he stayed in the shower, but when he was done he quickly dried off and went to bed. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but it didn't stop him from doing it.

A week went by and it was now Friday once again. Brooke had suggested the four of them go down to the beach and have a camp out.

"Sure glad it's going to be a warm night." Lucas said as they put their stuff down and started a bonfire.

"Yea, it would suck if it was freezing." Haley replied, grabbing Nathan's hand. "We are going to go take a walk, we will be back." She said, pulling Nathan along.

Lucas and Brooke just watched them walk away for a second, before deciding to go for a swim.

"So Nate, have a good day?" Haley asked as they made their way down the beach.

"Any day with you is a good day." Nathan said charmingly, causing a blush to creep onto Haley's cheeks.

"Always the smooth talker." She teased.

Nathan smiled and looked down at the entwined hands. Even though they had not talked about becoming an official couple ever since he had asked her to prom, the two had been holding hands and cuddling.

"Hey Nate?" Haley asked, sounding nervous.

"Yea?" He responded.

"What are we?" Haley whispered.

Nathan quickly turned to look down at her…could she like read his mind now?

"I was just wondering the same thing." Nathan said. "If it were up to me, I would want us to be a couple." Nathan whispered so that Haley barley heard him, he was always so nervous and quiet.

"Like, a real couple, boyfriend/girlfriend?" Haley asked.

"Yep." Nathan replied.

"Then lets do it." Haley replied.

They had stopped walking, Nathan was gazing into her eyes, excitement radiating from his own.

"You want to be my girlfriend?" He asked shocked.

"More then anything." Haley answered confidently.

Smiling, Nathan leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers. He wanted to do more, but didn't know how she would respond. When he pulled away, he saw her eyes will still closed.

"Wow." She said, feeling goose bumps.

"Yea." Nathan whispered.

Haley reached up and pulled his neck down to connect their lips once again in a much more passionate kiss. Nathan couldn't believe he was kissing Haley. He had dreamed about for the past couple months, but the dreams were nothing compared to real life.

As the kiss got more intense, Nathan slowly lowered Haley down onto the sand. Removing his shirt before kissing her again.

Haley sighed in content and Nathan slowly moved his lips towards her neck, making sure to leave his mark and officially claim her as his. Haley never thought he would be ths adventurous, especially since he can barley talk loud enough for people to hear him. However, even Nathan had shared a few stories with her about the couple of girlfriends he had in California, he was defiantly…experienced.

Shaking those thoughts away Haley was overwhelmed with the feeling and let out a strangled moan as his kisses were now tracing a path upwards as he lifted up her shirt.

"Am I going to fast?" Nathan asked, pulling away softly.

"No, but Nate…I don't want to have sex yet, I mean I am not a virgin or anything…I just want it to be more special then this…I..I don't want to stop though." Haley rambled out, causing Nathan to smile.

"Okay, just…you know…um, you…cause…you have to tell me when." Nathan finally got out, causing Haley to smile. He was so cute when he stuttered.

"I think I am falling for you Haley James, falling hard and fast. I know I have only been back for a couple of months, and I know we only started dating a few minutes ago…but I can't see you not being in my life…and I don't want to." Nathan said honestly.

"I think I am falling for you too." Haley said sincerely, tracing the side of his face with her hands lightly, suddenly though something caught her attention. Sitting up quickly causing Nathan to fall over Haley started running her fingers over his chiseled chest.

"Nathan what happened?" Haley gasped, seeing the red gashes all over his upper arms and stomach.

Nathan immediately went pale, he hadn't thought about his marks when he took off his shirt.

Chapter 4

"Oh um, they are…they…um…they are nothing." Nathan stumbled out, trying to get Haley's attention else where.

"They are most defiantly something." Haley replied sternly, meeting his eyes. "What happened Nathan?" Haley asked, her voice become forceful.

"Hales, it's nothing." Nathan tried again.

"Nathan stop lying to me, I can see it in your eyes….Nate….did you do this to yourself?" Haley asked, not letting him look away when he tried. "Hell no Nathan you look at me right now! Are you cutting yourself? Answer me Nathan!" Haley demeaned, not letting him brush this off.

"Leave it alone Haley." Nathan growled out.

"No." Haley replied sternly. "Now you are going to answer me right now! Did you do this?" Haley asked again.

"I did! Are you happy now? Are you happy to know my big bad secret? Hmm? Come on Hales! You wanted to know soooo bad! Now you do, what cat got your tongue or something?" Nathan taunted.

Suddenly everything went into slow motion as Haley's hand connected with the side of Nathan's face. The two teens both stumbled backwards from their now standing positions. Haley was shocked at what she had done, while Nathan looked like he was going to cry. The slap had reminded him of his Dad, and what hurt worse was that this time he knew it was his fault.

"…I'm sorry." Haley choked out over tears. "I didn't mean it." She said, tears fully flowing down her face.

"I think you did." Nathan said, also crying. He slowly started to make his away down the beach away from her, Haley of course quickly chased after him.

"I didn't Nathan! It's just…look what you have done!" Haley said emotionally, running her hand wherever there was a gash. "Do you know how bad you could hurt yourself? You could hit a vein an bleed to death! I could lose you! Nathan, you could die! Is that what you want? Do you want to die?" Haley yelled, her voice getting louder and louder.

"Hales…" Nathan pleaded, trying to get her to stop. He hated seeing her so distraught.

"No Nathan. Don't you understand? I can't lose you. I will die if I did!" Haley revealed.

"I have to go." Nathan whispered.

"Nathan, do not shut me out now!" Haley pleaded.

"I…I am sorry…I shouldn't…I know I am worthless…this just proves it." Nathan softly replied before taking off down the beach.

"Nathan! Nathan come back!" Haley screamed, but Nathan just kept on running.

"Dammit!" The broken girl screamed before racing off to get Brooke and Lucas.

Nathan ran as fast as he could. He knew Haley either couldn't keep up or did not feel like chasing after him. How could he have been so stupid? His one rule since he had arrived in Tree Hill was to keep those marks a secret. He did not care about anyone finding out anything else.

As he ran Nathan did not notice the ditch in the sand. His one foot fell into it causing him to fall onto the rough sand and rocks that surrounded the area. He had not time to control any of his body movements which led to his head crashing against one of the larger rocks, knocking him out cold with the tide coming closer and closer.

"Lucas!" Haley screamed for attention as she came up the beach.

"Haley? What's wrong?" Asked a suddenly nervous Luke, the girl in front of him had tears running down her face and a scared look in her eyes.

"It's Nate, he…and then, we…took off." Haley cried out.

"What?" Asked Lucas, not able to understand a thing she said.

"Nathan, he took off his shirt and there were all these deep gashes, his face lost all color and he kept brushing it off so of course me being stupid asked if he had done it to himself…he got so scared and then blew up, admitting to cutting himself, calling himself worthless…I..slapped him. I didn't mean to! I swear I didn't mean too!" Haley cried, collapsing into Brooke's hug and the brunette pulled her in.

"Haley, where is Nathan now?" Lucas demanded, knowing he had to go find his brother.

"He..he ran off down the beach. I couldn't keep up with him, I knew that…so I came to get you. I am so sorry Lucas." Haley cried, feeling this was all her fault.

"No Hales, don't be sorry for anything, he is just scared…I will go after him, you guys..um..oh you guys go wait in our old beach house! They key is under the welcome mat, okay?" Lucas asked.

"I'll take her." Brooke said, guiding the broken girl away.

The water was splashing up against Nathan's legs as he laid in the sand. There water was coming in faster and faster.

Lucas was running down the beach calling out for his brother. How could Nathan be so stupid? How could he have been hurting himself? How could he never have noticed this and helped his younger twin?

As he ran further down, Lucas started to get nervous. How far could Nathan have gotten in the five or so minutes it took for Haley to get to them?

Suddenly however Nathan saw the body laying in the sand, the water splashing all around him as the tide washed in.

"Nathan!" Lucas screamed, sprinting over to his brother. First Lucas checked his pulse, happy to find a very strong one.

Lucas looked around and noticed how Nathan could have tripped and hit his head. Taking a bit of the water the was flowing around, Lucas splashed it against his brother's face, causing relief to flood over him as his brother groggily woke up.

"Haley?" Nathan mumbled out.

"Not yet Nate, it's Lucas, Haley came an told us what happened, said she couldn't chase after you…you were too fast." Lucas said soothingly, helping his brother to stand up.

"I am sorry." Nathan said softly, knowing Haley must have told him.

"We will talk about it later, lets get you to the beach house, okay?" Lucas asked, knowing Nathan dry clothes.

As Lucas helped his brother walk up the beach he couldn't help but feel defeated. These past six months he thought Nathan was doing so well, unfortunately it seems that was not the case at all. How could he have let this happen?

Once inside the beach house, Lucas took Nathan to get changed. Nathan was still a little out of it after his fall.

"This sucks." Brooke said to Haley, who had now calmed down knowing Nathan was back.

"Yea." Haley replied, watching for Nathan to come out of his room.

"What are we going to do with that boy?" Brooke sighed, dropping her head in her hands.

"Help him." Haley said simply. "I think I love him." She added as an after thought.

"What!" Yelled out Brooke, not expecting that at all.

"Before he took off his shirt he asked me to be his girlfriend, I of course said yes. We started to kiss and he was telling me how much he thinks he is falling for me…I think I have already fallen…I think I love him." Haley explained.

"Wow." Brooke replied, not to sure of what else to say.

"Yea." Haley said, sitting back on the sofa.

Just then Nathan and Lucas emerged from the back room.

"Here he is." Lucas said, leading Nathan to sit next to Haley, who immediately pulled him into a passionate kiss, catching everyone off guard, including Nathan but quickly responded.

Only pulling away do to need of air, Haley made sure not to lose physical contact, afraid Nathan may run off again.

"I'm s..sorry." Nathan whispered finally. "I shou…shouldn't have run off." He finished.

"It's okay." Haley said softly, laying her head down on his shoulder. "You are here now."

"Nate…I don't know what to do now." Lucas started, afraid of his brother's reaction. "I mean…you need help."

"I know, but honestly, talking to someone won't help me…or I would have done it already." Nathan replied.

"Well…then how about we help you." Brooke suggested.

"How?" Nathan asked confused, this wasn't something a group of teenagers needed to be burdened with.

"Well, when I was a freshman my cousin Ashley came to live with me…my aunt thought my parents were around…anyway she was cutting herself they thought a new town would help her change it. When I found out I decided to help her…so like we set up a system, because she wanted to stop…do you want to stop?" Asked Brooke.

"Yes. I don't want to lose Haley." Nathan said, pulling his girl closer.

"Okay, well that's good…what was the system Brooke?" Asked Lucas, ready to help his brother.

"Well for one, she used to only cut in certain places I think it was in the walk in closet in her room at my house…so we used to lay her clothes out at night, she never walked in alone…and when she had a sudden need to cut she called me and told me what was bothering her. It was a lot of work and it took a lot of commitment on both of our parts…but we were family." Brooke finished.

"I remember Ashley, she was only around for half the year." Haley put in.

"After she stopped there was no reason for her to stay here. Two months in she was already done having sudden needs to cut, the other four were getting over the fear of like walking in the closet…" Brooke finished, while making a mental note to call her cousin.

"Well Nate…what do you say?" Lucas asked, really wanting to make sure he helped his brother this time.

"I don't want to be a burden on anyone…" He replied.

"Nate, you aren't. This is all of us making a pact to help you…the question is, are you going to let us…or are we going to have to tell your mom?" Asked Haley gently.

"No! You can't tell Mom…she probably already thinks I am crazy…" Nathan trailed off.

"She does not!" Exclaimed Lucas. "You should hear her on the phone going on and on about how proud she is of you after Dan…she loves you, she does not think you are crazy."

"Let us help you Hot Shot." Brooke said getting up to kneel right in front of the nervous raven haired boy. "We want to help, if it was going to be a burden, we wouldn't be offering okay? Please let us help you…if not for yourself, then the girl next to you…"

"Come on Nate, it could be fun!" Lucas joked, earning a glare from Brooke.

Nathan looked all around the room. He knew Haley was afraid of him getting hurt so bad she would lose him, he could tell Lucas was thinking it was his fault, but Brooke was surprising him. Never had he seen her so serious, sure she had been an amazing friend the past couple of months. She was right though, Brooke would defiantly say if helping him was going to be to big of a problem if she thought it would be. He had to take the offer…for Haley.

"Okay." Nathan whispered finally. "But…no telling Mom…and no throwing me cutting in my face later.."

"Deal." Haley said, giving his hand a kiss.

"Okay Nate, first thing…where is your trigger point?" Asked Brooke, having already handled a situation like this before, Lucas and Haley sat back an let her take over.

"The shower." He whispered again. "It's is the only place I have ever done it."

"And what triggers it?" Brooke continued.

"Mem…memories of D…Dan." Nathan stumbled out.

"Okay…so either we need someone to shower with you, or stay with you." Brooke suggested.

"I'll shower with him." Haley said cheekily, causing everyone to finally laugh.

"Or, better yet, I can always stay in the bathroom and brush my teeth or whatever…I mean we do share the bathroom." Lucas suggested, cringing at his brother and friend having sex.

"Yea I guess that could work too…but it wouldn't be as fun." Mumbled Haley.

"Okay, then it's settled, and Nathan whenever you start thinking about Dan and get nervous call us. We are always here, we have always been right here, okay?" Brooke asked, and after seeing Nathan nod his head in confirmation Brooke smiled and squeezed his knee affectionately. "Good, now…I think we have had a long enough night, how about we go and sleep?"

"Sounds good, come on Nate." Haley said, pulling him towards one of the bedrooms.

"They have that special…spark." Brooke said once they were out of earshot.

"What do you mean?" Asked Lucas.

"They are in love, even after finding out Dan hit Nathan, and Nathan cut himself…she is still there. And even though Peyton is constantly trying to kick Haley's ass and Haley is hiding how she feels about her parents not being around, he is still there…they are perfect…they have that it factor…the spark." Brooke explained.

"Do we have that spark?" Lucas questioned.

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke we act like a couple all of the time, why don't we just admit how feel and get together?" Lucas proposed, trying to come off cool and suave.

"Because you have never asked me." Brooke sighed out.

"Brooke Penelope Davis, will you give me the honor of going out with me and becoming my girlfriend…officially?" Lucas asked, getting down on one knee causing Brooke to laugh.

"Of course Broody." Brooke answered with a smile.

"Good, or else I would have bought this a couple months ago for nothing." Lucas said, before pulling out a necklace with a ring attached. "This is a promise ring…I, have yours on a chain around me neck, and this one is mind…that I hope you will wear around your neck." He said, clasping it on.

"Wow…" Brooke breathed out, fingering the ring around her neck as Lucas pulled out the chain he had on under his shirt. "What if I had said no?"

"Then I would look pretty silly with the ring around my neck…but see I think of it this way, I will always have a piece of you right next to my heart." Lucas explained.

"You, Lucas Scott, are quite the romantic." Brooke said, pulling him in for a kiss.

As soon as Haley closed the door she kissed Nathan as hard as she could. Their tongue's met within seconds, causing both to release a moan of satisfaction. When they finally did pull away Haley made quick work of pulling him down onto the bed and cuddling against his broad chest.

"I am so sorry." Haley cried into his chest. "I..I didn't mean to slap you. I didn't mean to yell. I was just so scared, I can't lose you Natey, I can't.

"I know, shhh I know…I am so sorry Haley…I wasn't even thinking how much it would hurt you if you found out." Nathan explained, softly stroking her hair.

"I was so scared when you ran off…oh Nate…I need you to talk to me!" Pleaded Haley. "You said you were worthless out on that beach! You are nowhere near it! If you had not come to Tree Hill I would not have fallen in love with you! You are the only person I want to be with for the rest of my life, that doesn't sound worthless to me." Haley rambled.

"I…wait…what?" Nathan asked shocked, did she just say she loved him?

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it…but I won't take it back…I love you Nathan. That's why all of this scares me so much." Haley replied, tears still soaking Nathan's chest from her tears.

"You love me?" Nathan asked, still in a daze.

"…yes." Haley whispered.

Suddenly Nathan's lips crashed into her own. She was caught of guard, but quickly responded, never having felt so much passion in one kiss.

"Haley…I love you too." Nathan said softly after pulling away slowly.

"You do?" She asked.

"Completely. I am sorry Haley…I promise from now on, I will do better. I will commit myself not only mentally but physically into getting over what Dan did, that is all in the past…from now on I only want to work in proving myself in being the guy you think I am." Nathan said sincerely.

"You already are a great guy Nate, I don't need anymore then that…you have nothing to prove." Haley said softly.

"I need to prove it to myself…I am the guy for you Haley James, now it is time to make myself believe that I am the man for you. Cutting myself and letting my Dad haunt me like this…that is being a scared boy…I don't want to be that boy anymore…" Nathan said softly, a tear finally leaking out of one of his baby blue eyes.

"I love you so much." Haley said.

"I know, I love you too." Nathan responded.

Chapter 5

The next day the gang all got up to go to the Café for breakfast. Haley and Brooke were getting ready in one room, while Lucas was getting ready in the bathroom while Nathan showered.

"This is weird." Commented Nathan as he washed soap off his hair.

"Yea, I guess, I don't know…I mean we had to do stuff like this before you left with us only having one bathroom in the house." Lucas commented, checking his face after finishing shaving.

"I am glad Mom was able to add that extra addition onto the house." Nathan said.

"Me too, I hated having such a small place…but to be honest when I look back on it…I sometimes wish we still did." Lucas replied.

"Why?" Asked Nathan intrigued.

"Because we may not have had a lot of money we were always together, now we are always spread apart…I mean Mom is usually at the café, you with Haley and me with Brooke." Lucas explained.

"I'm sorry." Nathan whispered feeling like Lucas was blaming him for everything.

"Oh no no no, Nate there is nothing to apologize for, it's not your fault…it is us growing up, and Mom becoming successful. I mean we are both close with her, and she is always there, just like I know you are and I hope you know I am." Lucas answered, trying to ease his brother's worries.

"Yea, I know." Nathan softly replied.

"Are you boys almost done?" Called Brooke from the other side of the door. "Haley and I are actually done…if you are not hell must be freezing over!"

"We are almost done Brooke! Chill out!" Called back Lucas.

"Hey um…can you actually leave and ask Brooke to come in?" Nathan whispered again, stuttering over a few words as usual. (A/N: It got to annoying to actually type in the stuttering, but for sake of the character, Nathan has a stuttering issue which will be mentioned from time to time.)

"You aren't going to put the moves on my girlfriend, are you?" Lucas asked with a smile, watching as his little brother poked his head of the shower wide eyed.

"No! Luke I wou…never, I mean no! Why? I don't…because then…and I love Haley!" He quickly answered.

"Relax Nate, I was just getting! How about you put some clothes on first though?" Lucas suggested, causing Nathan to blush.

"Right..okay…but I want to talk to her alone…so.." Nathan trailed off.

"Say no more little brother, get dressed and then I will tell her to come in, okay?" Lucas proposed, throwing a towel towards Nathan's hands.

"Thanks." Nathan replied.

Lucas quickly left the room, allowing Nathan to finish up in privacy. He was a little worried, after last night who wouldn't be? However with Brooke going right in, he was confident Nathan wouldn't do anything.

"What's up? Where is Nate?" Haley asked, sitting next to Brooke on the bed.

"He is getting dressed." Lucas replied.

"You left him alone?" Haley asked unsure.

"Hales, I can't watch him put clothes on…I don't want to see him naked…besides, he knows we are waiting…and he wants to talk to Brooke…alone." Lucas finished, knowing Haley may be a little hurt.

"Me? Oh um…okay." Brooke put in, slowly standing up and walking towards the bathroom.

"Why her?" Haley asked, jealous looming in her voice.

"I don't know, but trust me when I say nothing will happen, he loves you. He told me so, okay?" Lucas soothed, pulling his best friend out of the room so they couldn't over hear anything.

"Nate?" Brooke knocked.

"Come in." Nathan said softly, so softly Brooke almost didn't hear.

When she entered she saw the raven haired boy leaning against the sink looking quite depressed and nervous.

"What's up sweetie?" Brooke asked, walking closer.

"…I love Hales, and Lucas is great…but there are some things I have a hard time telling them…things I think I should." Nathan started, looking anywhere but towards Brooke. "I…I for some reason always finding myself wanting to talk to you about those things…but I feel bad."

"Don't feel bad! I want you to talk to me, we are friends!" Brooke exclaimed, taking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Are we friends?" Nathan questioned in a mouse like voice.

"Of course." Brooke asked confused. "Why would you think otherwise?"

"…I don't know." He mumbled.

"Honey, you aren't really making sense, did you want me to come here to reassure you that you can talk to me and that Lucas and Haley won't know what we talk about unless you want me to tell them? Or…is something else?" Brooke asked.

"I…I want there to be someone I can talk to who isn't my girlfriend or my brother…I want there to be someone who knows what I am going through…Lucas doesn't, he blames himself…Haley doesn't, she is just scared…but you…you experienced this with your cousin." Nathan explained.

"Yes I did." Brooke confirmed again. "Nate, you can always come talk to me, we are friends, the best of friends…Haley sure is my best "girlfriend" and Lucas is my boyfriend…but you, you are like that little brother I always wanted, which makes you family, and I am always around for family, got it?"

"Got it." Nathan answered, finally meeting Brooke's eyes.

"So then, what is bothering you that you can't tell Hales or Lucas?" Brooke questioned.

"…Dan called me." Nathan said.

"He…what?" Brooke asked shocked.

"He called, said he was sorry and wanted me to come home." Nathan whispered.

"But…what…how?" Brooke stuttered.

"And I thought I was the one who couldn't form a complete sentence." Nathan said sarcastically.

"Smart ass." Brooke joked. "Why can't you tell Luke or Hales this? This is something they, and your Mom and hell the police need to know!"

"Haley will get even more scared, Lucas will want me to go into hiding or something, and Mom will want me to go to court and get his ass thrown in jail." Explained Nathan.

"And you don't want Haley to panic…or Lucas, and you don't want him in jail?" Brooke asked.

"Yep." Nathan replied.

"Why not him in jail? I would think that would make you feel…better." Brooke responded.

"…Because…I…he is still my Dad…I don't want him to rot in jail, I deserved what happened to me." Nathan whispered.

"Oh hell no. Nathan look at me…you didn't and don't deserve what Dan Scott did to you, if I ever hear you say you deserved it again I personally will whip your ass." Brooke said forcefully.

"But still…I don't want that life for him." Nathan said, avoiding Brooke's lecture.

"You are such an amazing guy, you care about other people's lives and put what they would want no matter what they have done to you, before your own safety and peace of mind." Brooke said. "Luckily though, I can help you with all of this."

"How?" Nathan asked perplexed.

"That is easy, get a restraining order against him. Your Mom is fighting for custody, so like there is a plus, and the restraining order will make it so he cannot see or contact you without your permission. It would be like his last chance, because if he violates it, then the police would deal with him." Brooke explained.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Nathan asked shocked.

"Because then what use would I have?" Brooke asked with a smile.

"You, are a great person Brooke Davis." Nathan said, matching her smile with one of his own.

"Well of course." Brooke answered. "Now come on, we have to go see our significant others and try and convince them we totally did not just have hot and steamy sex!"

"What! But we…I mean…unless sex is different in Tree Hill…what?" Nathan finally stumbled out.

"Oh chill out Nate! IT was a joke! Jezze, that is one thing we have to work on…you got to chill out hot shot!" She laughed. "Come on."

Walking into the living room, Haley jumped up and possessively pulled Nathan into a hot kiss. Brooke just laughed, she knew Haley was just being nervous with having a new relationship.

"Gosh, she doesn't trust you?" Lucas asked with laughter.

"She does, but after Peyton she is very…territorial? You know that." Brooke explained before giving him a kiss.

"So are you guys ready to go?" Haley asked after pulling away from her man.

"I guess, unless Nate, do you want to go back in that shower for round two?" Brooke asked seductively, causing Haley to almost literally growl as she stepped forward towards Brooke.

"Bitch." Haley name called.

"Tramp." Brooke responded, pretending to be mad.

"Whore!"

"Slut!"

"Hungry?"

"Starving!" Brooke laughed, linking arms with Haley as they walked out the front door.

"What the hell just happened?" Asked Lucas.

"I guess we are going to go eat…come on BFF!" Nathan laughed, linking arms with his brother as the two girls watched on and laughed.

"You know Nate when you let go and become carefree you are quite the comedian." Haley pointed out.

"Anything to make you smile." Nathan responded, leaving Lucas and taking his girlfriend's hand in his own.

"Quite the gross couple talk! We are supposed to be hanging out as a group!" Called Brooke from on top of Lucas's back as he now gave her a piggy back ride.

"Yea, and once we get to the café you two will be almost literally having sex in one of the back booths!" Teased Haley.

"Just cause we like it kinky doesn't mean you should tease us!" Laughed out Brooke.

"So, you excited for prom?" Haley asked, changing the subject.

"Of course! It is next weekend! I made us nail appointments, 12 on Friday!" Brooke squealed.

"Are we not going to school?" Haley asked confused.

"We get to leave early." Nathan answered for Brooke, surprising everyone. "What? I listen to the announcements!"

"Oh we are just teasing!" Called Lucas.

As they entered Karen's the group was in a fit of laughter after hearing about Brooke's "near death experience" that involved a rabbit chasing her around her back yard when she was five.

"Come on guys! That damn rabbit was going to kill me! Stop laughing!" Brooke whined.

"Guys! What brings you here this morning?" Asked Karen, walking forward to hug her sons.

"Food." Answered Lucas simply.

"Lucas Eugene Scott! You be more polite your mother!" Lectured Brooke, pushing him lightly.

"Someone is whipped." Laughed out Nathan.

"What can I get you guys?" Karen asked, laughing with everyone else. "The usual?"

"Yea, thanks Mom…want help?" Asked Nathan, not waiting for his mother's answer before pulling Haley into the kitchen to start cooking.

"Well then, I guess I do!" Yelled Karen as she laughed. "Are they finally together?" She asked, looking at Brooke and Lucas.

"Yea, since last night." Answered Brooke.

"You two as well?" Asked Karen with a smile.

"How did you know?" Lucas questioned surprised.

"Lucas, you haven't looked this happy since the day I put that basketball net in the driveway! You have had a crush on Brooke forever!" Smiled a knowing Karen.

"Mom! Guys don't get crushes!" Whined an embarrassed Lucas.

"What do they get? The hots?" Asked Karen confused.

"The hots? Oh Mom…please, save yourself switch the conversation." Pleaded Lucas.

"Oh fine, how is your brother doing?" Karen asked, turning serious.

"I can answer that." Interjected Brooke. "He had a bit of a set back last night after…a nightmare, but I wouldn't ask him about it, he just needed to be reminded that he has friends and loved ones there for him that he can talk too."

"Did he not know?" Karen questioned.

"He did, but he thought he was going to be a burden telling people stuff that was bothering him." Brooke explained.

"Well that is silly, did you knock some sense into him?" Karen asked, knowing that Brooke adored her younger son, just as if he was family.

"Of course." Brooke confirmed.

Karen smiled. Brooke was like a daughter to her, and she was pretty sure that even though the relationship with Lucas was new, if time was given Brooke would be her daughter-in-law. Brooke had an amazing heart that not many people got to see, Karen was happy that Lucas and Nathan but got to know her.

"Well, while Nate and Haley take care of the cooking I am going to go take some more orders, Luke be home for dinner with your brother tonight at 6, Brooke you and Haley are of course always welcome, and tonight I insist you be there." Karen offered, walking away quickly to greet the morning rush.

Back in the kitchen Haley had thought her and Nathan were going to start cooking, boy was she wrong. As soon as they had made it into the kitchen Nathan had pinned her up against the wall and started kissing her.

"Nathan! We have to make breakfast!" Gasped out Haley as Nathan took his assault towards Haley's neck.

"Mmm, later." Nathan responded returning his lips to his favorite place on her collar bone.

"Anyone could walk in here and catch us." Haley mumbled out.

"Fine…later?" Nathan asked.

"Defiantly." Haley answered, going over to start cooking.

Chapter 6

"Are you sure this looks okay?" Haley asked nervously, holding her hand against her prom dress to compare her nail color to the color of the dress.

"Tutor Girl Elizabeth James! Did you just question my fashion sense?" Brooke asked shocked.

"Brooke! I am serious! I mean…I am wearing a navy blue dress and…I don't know the polish just seems like to much." Haley replied, still fussing over the color.

"Well, we could take it off and I can do a French manicure." Brooke offered.

"Wait, you could do stuff like that and we just blew 100 getting them professionally done?" Haley asked confused.

"Well, I mean yea…I am study cosmetology." Brooke said off handedly.

"Ugh! Brooke…never mind, yes I think I want you to do a French…but don't mess up!" Haley warned.

"I won't, trust me kid." Brooke reassured, as she started to take off Haley's nail polish.

"So, how are things with you and Luke?" Haley asked.

"…I don't know." Brooke admitted, shocking Haley. Brooke had waited so long to be with Luke, what could damper her dream of going to prom with him?

"You don't know? Brooke, you are dating Lucas Scott, your dream man! What could be wrong?" Haley asked.

"…Peyton liking him too." Brooke said softly.

"What!" Haley screeched, causing Brooke to jump a little.

"Yea, she got switched into my art class, and her and Lucas were partnered up for a project…they have so much in common, she even asked him to prom!" Brooke explained hotly, taking Haley's polish off a bit harsher then needed.

"What did he say?" Asked Haley.

"He just smiled and said he had a girlfriend." Brooke answered.

"Brooke I don't think you have anything to worry about…he cares about you." Haley replied.

"We will have to see tonight won't we?" Brooke asked. "How about you and Nathan?"

"Great. He is doing so much better then just last week!" Haley exclaimed, proud of her boyfriend.

"So, you are not mad at me anymore?" Brooke asked softly.

"Mad? When was I mad at you?" Haley retorted confused.

"When Nate asked to talk to me in the bathroom, you got jealous." Brooke replied with a small smirk.

"I wasn't mad…I…I was just a little nervous, I mean you remember what Peyton did." Haley answered.

"Yea, but Hales, I am your best friend…not Peyton the smelly bitch monster." Brooke said.

"I am sorry, I know that, it was just a little nerve racking." Haley replied truthfully.

"Well luckily for you, I found it quite humorous!" Brooke laughed as she finished Haley's nails.

"Wow that looks amazing B. Davis!" Haley exclaimed as she looked between her nails and toe nails.

"Why thank you! I do try." Brooke replied off handedly.

About an hour later the two girls were looking glamorous with their hair all done, along with their make up. They were currently relaxing on Haley's bed, not quite ready to get dressed.

"Hey Brooke?" Haley asked softly.

"Hmm?" Brooke mumbled out, quite comfy in her current position.

"Would you be mad if I said I was scared?" Haley asked, vulnerability showing through her voice.

"Scared? What are you talking about honey?" Brooke asked now concerned.

"Scared that I won't be able to help Nathan, that I won't be good enough…" Haley trailed off slightly emotional.

"Sweetie Nathan adores you! How could you think that you wouldn't be good enough?" Brooke asked softly, she was caught completely off guard by Haley's question.

"You said the same thing about Tim Brookie Cookie, and look how that turned out. I mean I feel like I am caught in a universe where everyone that I love sees me as not enough for them. Look at my parents? It was my fault they divorced! Then they both left me on top of that!" Haley cried out, causing Brooke to look on in shock. She never knew Haley felt that way about her parents! She knew that Haley was deeply effected by her parents actions, but no matter how many tears were spilled over what they had done, Brooke never was able to get Haley to talk about it.

"Haley James! Don't you ever say that or think anything like that again! For one Luke and I love you very much, you are more then enough for us! Secondly, what happened with Tim was not your fault, no one could have predicted that Bitch Monster Peyton would do something like that! Thirdly…Hales, what happened with your parents is and never was your fault. Your Dad cheated on your Mom, and your Mom was cheating on him! How could you have caused that? I don't know why they both left you in the end, but you had done nothing to cause that!" Brooke replied, a tear spilling out of her eye as she watched the broken girl in front of her spill so many tears.

"It is my fault! They were trying to get pregnant again to make up for their first mistake! They couldn't….so Mom went looking for someone else! Causing Dad to want to get even!" Haley cried out, tears falling so fast down her fast all Brooke could do was hold her.

"No Haley, not ever was what they did your fault, I don't know what it will take you to truly trust me on this, but it was not your fault. You are not and were not a mistake. You were put on this earth for a reason! If it were not for you these past couple of years, I most likely would be off drinking my sorrows away every night, Nathan would be dead! Luke…he would be a complete mess! You are so many people's saving grace Haley James…you just don't realize how much you mean to so many people yet…but you will one day." Brooke softly told the girl who was laying on her shoulder crying her eyes out exactly one hour before her prom.

"I am sorry." Haley answered after shedding a couple more tears.

"For what honey?" Brooke asked gently.

"Ruining your make up, my make up…your afternoon." Haley answered, wiping off her cheeks.

"Make up is fixable, and you did not ruin my afternoon or any part of my day…I am glad you can talk to me Hales, and I never want that to change." Brooke said forcefully as she hugged Haley quickly.

"That was quite the emotional overload." Haley laughed out, standing up to go fix herself up again.

"Hales, you cannot keep thinking that way, or letting stuff build up like that." Brooke instructed.

"I know…I don't mean too…I hate being such a burden on people, especially you after you have done so much." Haley answered.

"I talk to you about my problems just as much, you are not a burden." Brooke replied, taking away the make up from Haley and starting to apply it to the girl's face herself.

"Thank you Brooke, I don't know what I would do without you…you are the best friend a girl could have." Haley responded.

"I hope I am more then a best friend, I always thought we were more like sisters…even if we didn't share any blood." Brooke laughed out.

"Well of course." Haley smiled.

"There is that smile I was looking for." Brooke said, smiling herself.

"It was bound to appear eventually." Haley answered.

The next hour the two spent rushing around trying to re-apply all of their make up, fix their hair, and put on their dresses before the boys arrived with Karen to take pictures. Just as the last zipper was pulled up the door bell rang.

"How do I look?" Asked Brooke, spinning in a circle.

"Amazing! Me?" Haley asked, mimicking Brooke's actions.

"Beautiful." Brooke smiled, almost motherly.

"Girls?" Asked Karen knocking on Haley's bedroom door where the two were grabbing their last minute things.

"Come in!" Answered Brooke, throwing Haley a confused look as to why Karen would want to come in and see them.

"Oh my, you both look breath taking!" Karen exclaimed walking in to the small room, giving both girls a big hug. Brooke and Haley both sighed in content at the feeling of something so motherly. They both missed their parents like crazy, but they were the only two who knew that.

"Thank you Karen." They two girls replied in sync.

"I guess you were wondering why I just let myself in your apartment here? Hmm?" Karen asked knowingly.

"We have no problem with it, everyone else does." Brooke laughed out.

"But we aren't going to lie and say we aren't a little curious." Haley finished.

"Well, I actually have something important to talk about with you girls." Karen started, seeming a little nervous. "Luke and Nate just told me that you two lived completely alone, I always knew you stayed together and that your parents traveled a lot…but I did not know it was 365 days a year. That is unacceptable. I…I don't want you two staying here alone anymore." Karen finished, meeting Brooke and Haley's eyes.

"What do you want then?" Haley asked confused.

"I mean we don't like our situation, but we can't just call our parents home." Brooke contributed.

"I know that…but you only have a month and half left of school and then you graduate…Lucas told me that all four of you are going to UNC so I mean then it will be fine but these last couple of months home…I would really feel better if you moved in with me and the boys." Karen rambled out.

"What!" Brooke and Haley exclaimed together.

"I know, it seems insane, me letting you two move in with your boyfriends…but I feel so nervous about two such amazing girls living alone, and so heart broken. You both should be with family, and I would like to think that over the past couple of years that is what we have become, one big…dysfunctional, but non the less family." Karen replied.

"Karen…wow." Brooke answered.

"How would we all fit?" Haley asked.

"Well, actually…our basement in fully empty, but done…you both could share a room downstairs. There is a bathroom, a little common room and then one big bedroom that originally was going to be a family room but when we built the addition on that changed. It is honestly just one big…carpeted nothing." Karen sighed out.

"…wow." Brooke repeated.

"I know it is a lot to think about, but I mean you would have a place to stay on breaks, and I don't know maybe I am silly to ask." Karen rambled on.

"Karen, you have been like a mother to both Brooke and me. I could never thank you for everything you have done for us since our parents left two years ago. You have fed us almost every night whether it be at the cage or at your house. You are more of a parent then our own…you have yelled at us when we got drunk at a party and Lucas brought us home, you have given us advice on life and strangely since we are dating your sons, boys. Most importantly you have given those hugs that make us both feel safe." Haley stated, looking to Brooke to make sure her next words were what Brooke wanted as well. Once the eye contact was made Brooke gave a simple nod, that was all Haley needed to continue on. "We would love nothing more then to move in with you guys, as long as you are sure it wouldn't be a burden or out of pity.

"It would only be out of love and then feeling that you two need someone to care for you. You both are still so young." Karen responded, tucking a piece of Brooke's hair behind her ear. "So you both will move in? I have never raised girls before…."

"Haha, well I think you are a little late to "raise" us, but we could defiantly use some of that mom love that all the other kids seem to get." Brooke laughed out.

"Yea, defiantly." Haley finished.

"Then it's settled!" Karen laughed out, pulling to the two in for a hug. "I promise I am not going to leave you like they did."

The teens just snuggled further into the woman, that one sentence being all they needed to hear, all they have ever wanted to hear.

"I'm sorry, I should have waited until tomorrow to ask, I am holding up your night." Karen exclaimed causing both of the girls to smile.

"Trust me, you have only made it better." Brooke giggled out.

"But yes, we do have to go get this night started." Haley smiled grabbing her things.

The three women made their way out into living room where the boys were fidgeting around.

"Wow." Lucas said, causing Nathan to quickly turn around to see Haley and Brooke.

"Wow." Nathan repeated.

"And here I thought those two would never be speechless." Karen laughed out as she start snapping pictures.

"Hi." Brooke smiled warmly, walking up to Lucas and giving him a small kiss.

"You look so amazing Cheery." Lucas replied slipping a corsage onto her wrist.

"You look pretty good yourself." Brooke smirked back in response.

"I mean in Brooke, breath taking." Lucas said sincerely.

"Wow Hales…you look…I mean…and that….and…wow." Nathan stumbled out, blushing at how silly he sounded.

"So…is that bad?" Haley asked a little unsure.

"No! Amazing, beautiful, gorgeous, stunning uhh adorable!…I ran out of adjectives." Nathan finished, causing Haley to laugh.

"I think I got the point." Haley winked back.

"Pictures!" Karen ordered.

The next half hour was spent with the group posing for pictures, the smiles never leaving their faces. As time went on they were joined by Bevin, Skills, Mouth, Gigi, as well as Fergie and Junks dates.

"Well you got quite the group! Will you all fit in the limo?" Laughed Karen as she fussed with all of the boys ties.

"You mean out Hummer stretch limo? Well based off the amount charged to my Daddies credit card I would think so." Brooke laughed, not at all embarrassed at the fact they she threw her parents money around like it was water in an ocean.

"With that, I think we should get going!" Haley yelled, causing everyone to cheer as they made their way out of the tiny apartment and off to prom.

"You ready for this H. James?" Brooke asked.

"You betcha B. Davis." Haley exclaimed.

"Save me a dance?" Lucas asked in a high pitched voice towards Nathan.

"Oh you know it." Nathan laughed back, both loving to tease their girls.

"Oh you both think you are so funny don't you?" Brooke asked.

"No, we know it." Lucas replied smugly.

"Oh really? What if then, just for fun, I went off and danced with Jake while you two had that dance?" Countered Haley.

"No." Nathan deadpanned, pulling Haley closely against him. "My Haley."

"Quite possessive there." Mouth laughed out from one side of the limo.

"You would be to if you snagged a girl like mine." Nathan smiled, earning a kiss from "his girl."

"We going to have fun?" Haley whispered.

"A blast." Nathan responded.

Chapter 7

When the gang got to prom everything was in full swing. Music was blasting from the many speakers and DJ stand, kids were grinding all over the room, teacher's looked on in disgust, and most importantly everyone was smiling.

"The place looks amazing!" Squealed Brooke as she continued to drag Lucas throughout the room.

"Who knew our school could put out so much cash?" Asked an amused Lucas in return.

"Lets go find our table and then dance guys!" Suggested Bevin as she pulled Skills by the hand in what she hopped was the right direction.

"Who is sitting with us? Weren't we two people short?" Asked Haley towards Nathan.

"Brooke signed up, she said that the teacher's were just going to assign two people randomly." Nathan replied, glancing at everything around him. This was the first time he had seen anything this cool, he was never allowed to go to any of the dances or events when he lived with Dan.

"You okay?" Haley asked sensing his mood.

"Yea, I just…this is amazing, I guess I sound like a girl but I have never been to a prom or anything before." He answered, finally looking down towards Haley.

"Well you picked a good night for it to be your first, because now you get to share it with me." Haley smirked in reply.

Once the group found their table they sat their things down before rushing towards the dance floor. Normally Nathan was a very reserved person but once the beat of the music started to flow through him, he pulled Haley close and started grinding into her. Brooke and Lucas watched on as the couple's movements got hotter and hotter.

"Are they going to have sex out here?" Asked Lucas a bit grossed out.

"Lets hope not." Brooke laughed back, before starting to dance with him.

Haley's back was glued to Nathan's front as the music played on. Everyone else seemed to disappear as they danced. Haley's hands traveled up towards Nathan until they looped behind his neck. Nathan's hands however could not stand still, he kept moving them at an agonizing slow pace through the openings on Haley's dress to touch the flesh on her hips.

"Who knew you could dance so well." Haley breathed out as she turned to face Nathan.

"What can I say? I know how to follow a beat." Replied Nathan with a smirk.

"What else can you do hot shot?" Asked Haley somewhat seductively.

Nathan just smirked again as he dipped his lips down to catch Haley's in a searing kiss. Haley was getting hotter and hotter by the minute. Nathan was not helping her cool down when his lips left her own and traveled down towards her neck, finding her spot eliciting a moan from the brown eyed girl.

"Nathan." She signed out, moving her head to allow better access to his talented mouth.

Nathan on the other hand was trying to control himself as best he could. Already he felt like he would burst, and all he was doing was kissing her.

"You taste good." Nathan said, biting gently down on Haley's skin, causing her moans to get a bit louder.

"Woah!" Called Mouth as he noticed the couple.

"Holy crap guys! Get a room!" Skills yelled, pulling Haley and Nathan from their trance. Both blushed immediately and pulled a part a bit.

"Taking a page out of my book or something?" Teased Brooke as her and Lucas moved to dance closer to the pair.

"Sorry." Laughed out Haley, moving a tiny bit away from Nathan.

"Ruining all of my fun!" Joked Nathan.

Suddenly a slow song came on, Nathan quickly whispered to Haley if it would be okay for him to ask Brooke to dance. Haley wasn't thrilled, but knew Nathan just had a strong connection to Brooke so she said it was fine.

"Brooke…dance with me?" Asked Nathan shyly causing Brooke to laugh a little as she left Lucas an pulled her raven haired friend in while Lucas started dancing with Haley.

"Trying to get your girl jealous?" Teased Brooke.

"No, I just wanted to say thank you for the past couple of days, you have been an excellent shoulder to lean on." Explained Nathan truthfully.

"You know Nate that I don't mind, but Haley would be just as good, if not a better person to lean on." Said Brooke.

"I do…I don't know you are just…different, I can open up to Haley about anything except the stuff I talk to you about…I hate seeing her worry and cry and that is what the cutting makes her do…I am trying to protect her." Replied Nathan, dropping his head a bit in shame.

"Hey, I know….and I love that you can open up to me…just Haley was cheated on so she sometimes feel threatened quickly, she is very protective of you." Brooke reasoned as they swayed to the music.

"I know…should I not have talked to you? Or asked you to dance?" Asked Nathan.

"No. I loved that you do, and did…I am just saying be careful with my tutor girl." Brooke smiled back, causing Nathan to laugh a bit.

When the song ended the two split and Nathan immediately pulled Haley into a kiss.

"What was that for?" Asked a shocked Haley.

"I love you." Nathan said simply, causing Haley to blush.

"I love you too." She replied.

"I got you something." Nathan said suddenly, pulling something out of his tux pocket.

"Oh! Presents!" Squealed Haley.

Nathan opened the velvet box and pulled out a gold locket.

"Nathan!" Gasped Haley as he turned her around and clasped the heart shaped locket around her neck.

"Inside is a picture of us from a couple of days ago, on the other side inscribed is always and forever, cause Hales…well I am going to love you always and forever, no matter what…you have my heart and even though I again feel like a girl for this speech I never want that to change." Nathan explained as the two started dancing again.

"I love it. I love you!" Haley replied, pulling him in for another kiss.

"Will all students please go to their seats, dinner is about to be served and the King and Queen are about to be crowned." Called Whitey from the DJ booth.

The teens let out a tiny sigh of frustration at the thought of having to stop dancing, but quickly made their way to their seats.

"Oh hell no!" Called Brooke as she saw the two people sitting at their table.

"Aww Brooke, is that anyway to treat your friend?" Sneered Peyton.

"Peyton, what are you up to?" Asked Lucas with a cocked eye brow, knowing this wasn't some accident. Everyone knew how much of a problem putting Haley and Brooke with Peyton would be.

"Me? Nothing!" Peyton said innocently, thought her tiny smirk gave her away.

"Get the hell away from our table." Growled out Haley, moving next to Brooke.

"Now Hales, be civil!" Chastised Peyton, again with that snobbish smirk, causing her date to laugh.

"Shut it Smith." Demanded Lucas.

"Tim, why don't you go pick another slut to shove your tongue down?" Nathan angrily asked.

"Because I can't kiss Haley with you standing right there, that would be rude." Tim smiled back.

"You ass hole!" Nathan spat back, lunging for the small boy only to be caught by Jake who had been sitting at the table next to the group.

"Woah there Nate, just calm down." The brown haired signer soothed.

"But he just…and then…Hales…" Nathan groaned out, embarrassed at his inability to form a sentence.

"Aww poor little baby Nathan, does he have a stu…stu..stutter?" Teased Tim.

Nathan knowing he was to upset to respond flipped him off.

"Smooth comeback baby Scott." Tim jabbed on, knowing he was really getting under Nathan's skin.

"Guys, you have to sit down." Skills said from his place at the table, knowing it would be the only way to stop Nathan from punching Tim.

"Yea, you are causing a scene." Bevin said. "Which will cause the teacher's to come over eventually.

"Fine." Haley said through clenched teeth, and pulled Brooke and Nathan with her to the chairs furthest away from Peyton and Tim.

As dinner started Peyton and Tim made sure to annoy Nathan and Haley. Brooke was about ready to pounce on the blonde, while Lucas was trying to remain as clam as possible while still standing up for his brother.

"Will you guys cut it out?" Lucas sighed out after Tim kept making fun of Nathan's stutter and Peyton kept making fun of Haley in anyway possible.

"Yea chill dawgs, it's prom, can't you let this weird jealous grudge go for one night?" Asked Skills.

"Jealous? Me? Oh puh-lease. What is there to be jealous of? The baby boy over there? Or miss perfect?" Sneered Peyton.

"Peyton shut your trap before I make sure your next period comes out of your nose." Brooke shrieked, as quietly as she could though it still brought quite a few glances to the table.

"Why you little-" Peyton started before being cut off by Whitey on the microphone.

"Ladies, gentlemen, I would like to first tell you all how well you all clean up. Everyone looks amazing tonight. I would continue on, but I know ya'll really would just like to hear who will be wearing the crowns this year." Whitey started, causing the room to go quiet.

"I can't wait to wear that crown." Peyton smirked, causing Brooke to let out a small snort.

"Like anyone will actually vote for a slut like you. I bet Haley and Lucas will win." Brooke predicted.

"Me? Why not you?" Asked Haley.

"Because they think you are the nice, girl next door, popular tutor." Brooke explained.

"Then why me and not Nathan?" Lucas asked.

"Because Nate has only been in the school for a couple of months, and Luke, you are the star player on the Ravens." Brooke finished.

"I am the captain of the team though!" Tim whined, getting a little nervous, he wanted to be king with Peyton.

"This years king is…Lucas Scott!" Whitey called out, brining everyone's attention back to the old man.

"Nice going Brooke." Skill laughed out, seeing Tim slump in his seat.

"And this years prom queen is….Haley James!" Whitey smiled out.

Haley blushed immediately at the cheers that spread through the room.

"No!" Peyton cried out, stomping away to the bathroom, dragging Rachel away with her.

Nathan stood up and led Haley up towards Lucas, and Brooke who had been dragged by Lucas.

"Guys, you two are supposed to be dancing, why are we here?" Brooke asked confused.

"Because we already danced with each other, we want to dance with the people we love and celebrate this win with them." Haley explained laying her head onto Nathan's chest as the music flowed from the speakers.

Time went on and soon the music was fast and loud again. Peyton had come back out of the bathroom with Rachel towards the end of the King and Queen's dance, she had not looked happy for the past hour it was really starting to worry Haley the way she kept whispering to people.

"Brooke?" Haley yelled over the music, trying to pull the brown haired girl out of a lip lock with Lucas.

"Hmm?" Brooke asked after a couple of minutes.

"Can we go talk for a second?" Asked Haley. Brooke looked over towards Haley and saw how nervous she looked, quickly agreeing she asked the boys to go get them drinks and said they would be back soon.

Once the two got to the girls bathroom Haley started pacing back and forth.

"Hales, what is worrying you?" Brooke asked.

"Peyton is going to do something." Haley said. "And I am not sure what."

"Do something?" Brooke asked.

"Yea, she keeps whispering and pointing at me, she is going to try and do something." Haley explained.

"Do you want to leave?" Brooke questioned.

"No. I want to make sure she doesn't get to do anything…"Haley said.

On the dance floor Lucas and Nathan were standing around waiting for the two girls.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Peyton asked, seductively walking up towards Nathan.

"Uh, I am Nate…this is Luke…but you already knew that." Nathan said confused, causing Lucas to laugh a little.

"Um right…anyway, Nate you want to dance?" Peyton asked, dragging her finger lightly down Nathan's chest.

"No." Nathan said simply, as he continued to watch for Haley to come back.

"I could totally make it worth your while." Peyton continued to flirt.

"Peyton, he said he isn't interested." Lucas sighed out, trying to get the fake blonde to leave them alone.

"I wasn't talking to you Pucas." Peyton sneered out. "Once dance Nate, come on."

"I…I said no." Nathan replied, getting very uncomfortable.

"Nathan, I promise I will leave Haley alone if you do this." Peyton offered, not giving up.

"You really are desperate, aren't you?" Lucas asked, knowing Peyton's offer to leave Haley alone would be her ticket to a dance.

"You will leave her alone?" Nathan asked, wanting to make sure Peyton wasn't lying.

"Yes. Promise." Peyton confirmed.

"Fine. One dance." Nathan caved, causing Lucas to let out a groan.

As Peyton pulled Nathan out to the middle of the dance floor Rachel came up and tried to seduce Lucas to dance, unfortunately for her Lucas walked away to find Brooke.

Rachel on the other hand just smirked, before watching as Haley and Brooke came back to the dance floor.

"Hey, where is Nate?" Asked Haley when Lucas came up to her and Brooke.

"He is uh…dancing…with Peyton." Lucas whispered, knowing this was going to cause a problem.

"He is what?!" Screeched Brooke.

"Peyton kept trying to seduce him, and he was getting mad…but then she said she would leave Haley alone if he danced to one song…" Lucas explained, seeing Haley go from mad to slightly happy.

"He is doing it for me?" Asked Haley calmly.

"Yea, I mean look at him, he looks grossed out from her being within ten feet of him!" Lucas said, laughing a little at how far apart Nathan was distancing himself from Peyton.

"Brooke lets go." Haley finally said after watching for a couple of seconds.

"Where?" Brooke asked.

"To kick the bimbo's face in." Haley said simply before walking towards Peyton.

As the two girls got closer to Peyton and Nathan, both had to stifle a little bit of laughter. Peyton was trying to grind against Nathan, but he kept moving back. It was obvious to anyone that he did not want to be dancing with her.

"So Peyton, you just want my life so bad you have to throw yourself at my boyfriend?" Asked Haley, loud enough to draw a crowd.

"Well everyone knows he won't be getting any from you." Peyton retorted, causing a few laughs.

"Because you know my personal life? Oh my! I just, wow now I am completely embarrassed! Brooke, did you know Peyton knew everything about me and my relationships?" Haley asked sarcastically.

"Why no! Hmm, I guess it is a good thing she told us, no?" Brooke confirmed, causing the crowd to laugh louder.

"Listen girlie, I am done with you and your pathetic whiney sadistic attitude! You go after everything that is good in my life, and you make sure to turn it into my worst nightmare! I am not going to let you do that again, not this time." Haley yelled, a circle now formed around the girls. Teachers crowded around ready to step in if a punch was thrown, though with all the kids surrounding the area it was going to be difficult.

"Bring it on…though I would like to know what you are fighting over. I mean come on, you are fighting me for Nathan Scott? I know a lot about your boyfriend over there, things you two, or counting Brooke and Pucas, you four, wouldn't want the whole school to know." Peyton sneered.

"What?" Haley asked, a little taken aback.

Peyton just smiled as slapped Haley lightly on the cheek while saying, "You sweet innocent girl, you had no clue what a drunken father may spill when a certain blonde slips a few layers of clothes off."

"….you really are a bitch." Haley said softly, staring Peyton right in the eyes.

"Hey, it's better then a orphaned child like you." Peyton replied.

"Okay break it up!" Yelled Whitey as he made it through the crowd. "You two, cool your jets and everyone else, prom is over in 15 minutes! Take the time you have left and enjoy yourselves, do not ruin it by doing something stupid like instigating this fight!"

Haley just shook her head and walked out of the building, with her 3 best friends right on her tail.

"Hales wait up!" Brooke yelled.

"I can't believe she did that! I can't believe she just tried to blackmail me!" Haley fumed.

"Actually, she was blackmailing Nathan, but same difference." Brooke rushed out, seeing Haley's glare.

"Look guys, I know we had this whole weekend planned…but can we just head straight to the beach house?" Haley proposed, not wanting to go to the after party anymore.

"Sure, we can get some sleep and then tan tomorrow!" Brooke said enthusiastically.

"Tan? The beach?…so then we have to go to the beach house where people are expecting a raging party?" Lucas asked.

"Okay…we can go to my beach house!" Brooke exclaimed.

"I thought your Mom moved out there." Haley pointed out.

"Oh her an Dad are in…Florence? Maybe Rome…anyway, they aren't there." Brooke explained. Everyone seemed to be okay with the suggestion of going to Brooke's house, so they rushed out of the limo.

"Wow." Haley said twenty minutes later once they were inside the beach house.

"Mega wow." Said Nathan, as everyone looked around.

"Okay Luke and I get my room, and you and Nathan get the guest room? Okay…good, come on Lukey." Brooke rushed out before pulling Lucas by his tie up the stairs.

"Oh ew, I don't not want to even try and picture what they are about to do." Nathan said, getting a look of disgusted on his face.

Haley just smiled before leaning up to give her boyfriend a kiss.

"Mmm what was that for?" Nathan whispered afterwards.

"I was so proud of how you handled yourself when Peyton was being a bitch, I wanted you to know it." Haley explained.

"She is going to be a problem…I don't want everyone finding out." Nathan said solemnly.

"We can worry about that later, I guess tonight the best thing we can do is get some rest." Haley replied.

"Wait…there is one thing I want to do first." Nathan answered. Quickly he walked over towards the stero and turned it on, letting soft gentle jazz fill the room.

"What are you doing Nate?" Haley asked confused.

"Well…since prom ended up being a bust in the middle we never got to share the final dance together, so how about right now?" Nathan asked, offering his hand towards Haley.

"I would love to." Haley responded with a smile.

With that Nathan pulled her into his arms and slowly started to move around the room.

"I love you Haley James." Nathan suddenly said, looking straight into her brown eyes.

"I love you too Nathan Scott." Haley answered, right before Nathan leaned down and gave her a fiery kiss.

The two only pulled away when air became an issue, however their eyes immediately locked.

"…want to go upstairs?" Nathan asked timidly.

"I am guessing you mean to do more then sleep?" Haley asked with a smirk.

"It's up to you…" Nathan answered truthfully.

"Hmm what a better way to end the night then to have you make love to me." Haley said with a smile as she dragged the raven haired boy up the stairs.

"I say that would be an amazing ending to tonight." Nathan said laughing. Haley just rolled her eyes and pulled him into their bedroom for the night.

Chapter 8

Two Months Later

Even though they had an amazing ending to their prom night, things had gotten worse over the passed couple of months for Haley and Nathan. Peyton was constantly threatening to let out Nathan's past. Nathan himself had become a walking nervous wreck, he was constantly calling Haley to make sure she was okay, and then calling Brooke basically in tears to say how scared he was that people would find out. No one knew what to do anymore.

The only good thing to happen was that Haley and Brooke had officially moved into Karen's basement. The girls had settled in amazingly, and it seemed that it helped Nathan a bit to have the two girls in calling distance.

Everyone was now at school by Haley's locker.

"So you guys ready for another fun filled day at Tree Hill High?" Asked Brooke.

"One more week." Sighed out Lucas, the whole Peyton situation was really draining the fun out of senior year.

"Yup, and then we are officially out of High School." Said Haley.

"Cool." Whispered Nathan, causing a few smiles.

Suddenly however those smiles were replaced with fear as the principal's voice came over the speaker.

"Code Red! Code Red! All persons please report to the nearest lock down zone!"

Unfortunately the warning didn't come quick enough as gun shots rang throughout the building.

"Oh my God!" Exclaimed Brooke.

Students started running everywhere, Haley got shoved to the ground knocking the wind out of her while Nathan and everyone else got pushed into the opposite direction, not noticing she wasn't still right behind them.

When Haley caught her breath she slowly sat up and surveyed the empty hallway.

"Shit." She mumbled. Suddenly she heard screams from far off in the distance as more gun shots echoed around the building.

Haley tried to take off running, but let out a yelp of fear as someone pulled her into a janitors closet.

"Ahhh!" Haley screamed terrified until the stranger covered her mouth.

"Haley? Haley, it's me….Peyton." The young girl responded trying to calm Haley down. "Are you going to scream if I uncover your mouth?"

Haley quickly shook her head no, allowing Peyton to remove her hand.

"What the hell are you doing?! We need to get out!" Whispered screamed Haley.

"I am sorry, I heard the gun shots and ran in here to hide…then right when I was going to leave I saw you on the ground…and then those other gun shots fired and I just figured it was better to pull you in here then have you run off and possibly get shot." Peyton whispered back. "Holy crap Haley! Your arm!"

Haley quickly looked down and saw the blood on the sleeve of her shirt.

"Wonderful…I am stuck in a closet with you and shot." Haley sighed out.

"Jezze no thanks for saving my life or anything." Mumbled out Peyton.

"You must be joking." Haley deadpanned. "After all of the hell you have put me an Nathan through since prom?"

"…I…." Peyton started, before being cut off by Haley.

"I am mean really, he is a walking nervous wreck! Today is defiantly not going to help either, but he is like that now because of you!" Haley said, speaking quite harshly.

"…I know." Peyton finally whispered. "And…I am sorry."

"You are what?" Haley asked confused.

"I am a bitch. I am sorry, I don't know why I have hated you all these years…I really don't. You just…you always seemed to have everything that I wanted. You had the perfect life with two parents, a best friend, awesome looks, amazing grades…it seemed so perfect and me on the other hand had a dead mom, dead beat Dad, horrible grades…I mean I am like failing right now…" Peyton trailed off.

"You must be kidding. For one, my parents aren't even around and you know that! They hate me! Brooke…Brooke could have been your best friend too if you weren't such a bitch. Plus I work my ass off for those grades, and listen chicken legs it's not like your looks are horrid!" Haley replied.

"I really am sorry Haley." Peyton said truthfully.

Haley didn't know if Peyton was talking this way because she was scared, if she thought she going to die or what, but it was nice to hear the apology.

"I am not the only one you need to apologize for, but…in light of the circumstances…it's okay. I forgive you." Haley replied.

"Just like that?" Peyton asked shocked.

"Just like that." Haley answered. "And after we get out of here, if you stay acting the way you are, I will help you not fail…no one should fail their senior year this close to graduation."

"You would?" Peyton asked.

"Yup." Haley answered.

Peyton stared at Haley for a couple of seconds, she didn't know if the girl in front of her would be able to actually do any of the things she was offering with the amount of blood she was losing from her gun shot wound, the brown eyed girl was getting more and more pale each second.

"Haley, when did you get shot?" Asked Peyton.

"I guess when one of the first ones were fired, I didn't even realize it….obviously." Haley answered.

"We need to get you out of here." Peyton said.

"Yea…" Haley answered, knowing Peyton was right, she was getting weaker and weaker.

"Alright…um I am going to check and see if anyone is out there…you…you um sit to the back so if someone is they don't see you, okay?" Peyton whispered.

"No. I am not letting you go out there alone." Haley said softly.

"You don't have a choice, you are losing to much blood…jezze I never knew one shot to the arm could cause so much trouble in such a short time." Peyton mumbled.

"Obviously you never paid attention in health class last year." Haley retorted.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get you upset…I just mean…" Peyton started before Haley cut her off.

"I know what you meant, I wasn't being mean towards you I was just making a comment." Haley clarified.

"Alright, you hang tight I will be back." Peyton whispered again, before flashing Haley one small smile.

Haley returned the smile before bowing her head and praying that Peyton was going to be okay.

As Peyton made her way out of the closet she quickly checked all around. She heard a gun shot far off in the distance, but everything by her was clear. If she an Haley could just make it to the front exit, everything would be okay.

"Come on Hales, the coast is clear." Peyton whispered as she opened the door.

Struggling, Haley stood up. She was quite wobbly on her feat, and Peyton had to rush to steady her.

"Are you going to be able to walk?" Asked Peyton nervously.

"I am going to have to be." Haley replied.

The two girls slowly started making their way down the hallway towards the main exit. Both were constantly checking all around them for any movement. At the last corner they had to turn both started to feel a bit of relief, they were almost out.

"And where are you two ladies going?"

"Where the hell is Haley!" Screamed Nathan as he searched through the gym off campus that the school and police had shipped everyone too.

"Nathan you need to calm down." Lucas said.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? How would you feel if it was Brooke missing? Hmm?!" An outraged Nathan countered.

"Listen Nate, we are all nervous okay? But if you don't settle down we are going to have a problem. You are not the only one nervous about Haley!" Lucas argued back.

"Oh right, because you cared about her so much ten minutes ago! Oh wait, no. You were looking for Brooke! You didn't even notice Hales was missing!" Nathan said, moving directly in front of Lucas's face, so close their noses were almost touching.

"Hey! She is my girlfriend!" Lucas yelled, shoving his brother roughly.

"But you knew she was out of the school! Haley isn't! She could be hurt!" Nathan exclaimed equally as loud, all while shoving his older brother back.

"Why don't you stop being such a prick and realize you aren't the only one upset about Haley still being inside!" Lucas screamed.

"Why don't you get off your ass and do something to help me get her out of there!" Asked Nathan, now completely furious.

The onlookers around the brother's were amazed. For one, most of them had never actually heard Nathan's voice above a whisper, and now he was screaming and yelling so much everyone in the gym could hear. For two, the Scott brothers never fought.

"Boys!" Yelled Brooke, stepping in between the two. "Lucas go sit over there!" She finished, pointing to the bench on the other side of the gym.

Lucas looked between his brother and Brooke before angrily storming off as Brooke has commanded.

"You!" Brooke said quickly, pointing at Nathan. "Cool off, this is not Lucas's fault, nor is it your fault. But you two fighting is not helping anyone or anything, understand me!?"

"…I am sorry." Nathan whispered, letting his head fall shamefully.

"Don't be sorry, get over it. Haley is in the school, but Haley isn't the only one. Look around this gym Nate, kids all over just like you are crying over their loved ones being trapped inside our school with some psycho! You are not the only one suffering right now!" Brooke said.

"I know that! But…I…I have to…I have to get to her." Nathan explained quickly. Brooke tried to grab him, but Nathan was to fast. He was running out of the gym before Haley could stop him.

"Where is he going?" Lucas asked alarmed.

"To Haley." Brooke replied nervously.

"Crap." Lucas answered, before chasing after his brother.

"Lucas!" Screamed Brooke, as she too ran off.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked Peyton while she stared at the man with the gun.

"Oh don't you worry about that. Now, I have been searching these halls up and down for one young man and I just can't seem to find him. Would you two sweet hearts like to help me out?" The man asked.

"Oh why of course, why wouldn't we want to help the lunatic with the gun?" Haley asked sarcastically.

"Girl, that hole in your arm is going to be the least of your worries if you keep that mouth of yours running." The man spat out.


	2. Blood stains the ones we love

"Haley, shut up." Peyton pleaded, knowing Haley was never one to back down.

"Haley is it? Hmmm as in Haley James?" The man asked.

"…How do you know my name?" Haley replied confused.

"Are you Nathan Scott's girlfriend?" The man questioned.

It was in that moment that Haley realized who the man standing in front of her was. The blue eyes, raven colored hair…how could she have missed it? This was none other then Dan Scott.

"And you must be his father." Haley finally said.

"Ahh so you have heard of me, all good things I hope." Dan laughed out.

"More like that you were a piece of shit that wasn't even fit to walk this earth." Haley spit back.

"And there goes that mouth again." Dan laughed out.

"What do you want….Mr. Scott?" Peyton asked, deciding to the sarcasm battle that was bound to start at any moment.

"I want to know where my son is, naturally as his father I am quite concerned as to his where abouts." Dan said with a straight face, before slowly breaking out into a smile, laughter filling the hallway. "Oh my, I just, wow that was funny to me."

"You are a sick bastard." Haley replied.

"Well well, you sure are quite the spit fire, hmmm? I wonder how fast these comments will come out when I crush your throat." Dan retorted with a smirk.

"Well if my throat was being crushed I don't think it would be my spit fire like tongue you should be worried about, more like the foot connecting with your crotch." Haley replied overly sweet.

"What is wrong with you?" Peyton asked with a sigh, knowing that at any moment Dan could fire his gun and kill her and Haley.

"Nathan!" Screamed Lucas as he followed his brother, damn could he run. With a quick glance behind him to see Brooke hot on his heels Lucas kept going, knowing Nathan was going to try and get into the school that was only a couple of minutes away.

When the building came into view Lucas couldn't help but let fear over take him. Everywhere he looked cops and SWAT team members were hovering, waiting for anyone inside the building to make a move.

"Nathan!" Lucas called again, noticing his brother had stopped.

"I am going in." Nathan said simply when Lucas had caught up.

"You sure as hell are not!" Brooke scolded as she joined the boys.

"She is right Nathan, you are not. We are." Lucas said.

"What!" Screeched Brooke.

"I can't let you go in with me, I can't lose you and Hales." Nathan replied, looking at his brother like he was nuts.

"I am going with you Nate, you can't stop me. Besides do you really think that I could bare to lose you and Hales?" Lucas asked.

"…you two are both insane." Brooke put in, though she knew they weren't listening.

"Okay, but we have to be smart…how are we going to get in?" Nathan asked.

"HEY!" Screamed Brooke, finally gaining the attention of the two brothers.

"You two listen, and listen to me right now. You are not going into that school. I love Haley, she is my best friend, my family…but we have to be smart. If we go in there that just adds the risk to the death toll rising from this. We have to sit and pray that she will be okay, you two going in there like two chickens with their heads cut off will not help anyone!" Brooke said.

"Brooke…it's Hales…my Hales." Nathan pleaded.

"No." Brooke said simply.

"You can't stop us." Lucas said, seeing the hurt flash into Brooke's eyes as he spoke.

"Nathan if you go into that building…we are no longer friends….and Lucas…if you go?…We are through." Brooke finally stumbled out, shocking the twins.

"….Brooke…." Lucas tried, stepping closer to his girlfriend.

"No…I am already trying to bare the possibility of losing Haley…I am not going to risk you two as well." Brooke cried out, tears pouring down her face.

Nathan looked between his brother and Brooke, and the school. Brooke meant the world to him…but Haley was his world…he had to make sure she was okay.

"I love you Brooke, you are my best friend…no matter what…remember that okay?" Nathan asked before quickly taking off for the school. Lucas and Brooke watched on horrified as people yelled for the raven haired boy to not enter, but he didn't listen. He ran straight into the school without looking back.

"I cannot believe he went in…did…did I mean nothing to him?" Cried Brooke.

"No Brooke, you mean everything…but like he said Haley is his everything. There is no you without her to him…kind of like you to me." Lucas tried to explian.

"Lucas…we have to help him." Brooke said after a couple of minutes.

"I won't run into that school just to have you break up with me." Lucas said honestly.

"…I thought my threat would work on Nate…it didn't…we have to go in an help." Brooke replied.

"We?" Asked Lucas.

"Oh no Broody, you go in, I go in." Brooke answered simply.

"…I…but…no…and then…" Lucas stumbled out. Brooke knew this would be completely outrageous to him, so she didn't wait for his answer, instead she took of running into the school.

"Brooke!" Panicked Lucas, before he too ran into the school.

"Those damn kids are going to get themselves killed!" Screamed a cop.

"So Haley James, where is my son?" Asked Dan again.

"Sons. You have two." Haley said simply.

"No, I have one, the other was a mistake." Dan replied.

"How is it a mistake if you had twins?" Asked Haley.

"Easy, that first one was supposed to die, they told us so. They said his heart wasn't right…however when he came out of the womb he was fine. There is the mistake." Dan explained.

"That is a miracle, no a mistake." Peyton argued.

"Look girls, I don't want to hurt anymore kids then I have to. Where is my son?" Dan asked getting frustrated.

Lucas and Brooke had caught up to Nathan, who was shocked to see the two.

Brooke walked right up to him, looked him straight in the eyes, and then slapped him as hard as she could across the face.

"Brooke." Nathan whispered out in a strangled plead.

"If you ever do something this stupid again, I will not be able to forgive you. You are risking your life…you Nathan Scott are someone I feel the deep need to protect, and running into a building with some crazy kid who has a gun is not letting me protect you." Brooke harshly whispered.

"Haley." Nathan said simply, hoping it would explain everything.

Brooke however just sighed before pulling the distraught boy into a hug.

"Never do something this stupid again." Brooke sternly said.

"Okay." Nathan whispered.

Brooke then turned to Lucas, and pulled him into the most passionate kiss they have ever shared.

"Wow." Lucas mumbled out.

"We better be able to share a lifetime more of those kisses." Brooke advised.

"I will keep you safe, if you keep me…deal?" Proposed Lucas.

"Deal." Brooke replied.

With that the three teens turned the corner, and what they saw stopped them dead in their tracks, and Nathan to let out a yelp of fear.

Haley's eyes went wide as she saw who now stood behind Dan. She saw Nathan's body start to shake in fear, she saw Brooke look on confused, and she saw Lucas shake with rage.

"So, girls where is he?" Dan asked again, not noticing the new presence.

"Where is your son that you kicked out of the house who you are now here to hurt so even if they were around they should be running away to hide?" Squeaked out Peyton, who had also saw the new group of teens behind Satan himself.

"…uhhh sure?" Dan asked confused.

"Ohio." Haley said simply.

"Or behind you." Lucas said, causing Dan to jump and quickly point the gun at him.

"Who the hell are you?" Screamed out Dan.

"Seriously?" Asked Brooke, cocking an eye brow in shock, while slowly moving in front of Nathan who was to scared to move, poor boy was as white as a ghost.

"Well well well, look who it is behind the slut. The one and only Nathan Royal Scott!" Exclaimed Dan with an evil smirk.

"Don't look at him." Spat out Lucas, his protective side coming out.

"Oh I am so rude, where are my manners?" Dan quickly turned behind him and addressed the girls behind him. "Why didn't you two remind me to introduce myself to our new guests?"

"How silly of us." Deadpanned Haley.

"I am getting really sick of you girl." Dan cracked, taking a step closer towards Haley.

"You get the hell away from here." Nathan spoke up.

"Excuse me?" Dan asked, his fury turning towards his son.

"Get. The. Hell. Away. From. Her." Nathan said slowly.

"Excuse me?" Dan asked again. "What gives you the right to even speak to me? Look at me?"

"I…I am not…you are not…" Nathan stumbled out, feeling like he was back under his father's clutches.

"You are such a pathetic waste of life. You still can't even form a full sentence you little piece of shit?" Dan spat out.

"Hey! Leave him alone you sick bastard!" Brooke yelled.

"And you would be?" Asked Dan.

"Brooke Davis." Brooke replied simply.

"And the blonde mess standing next to you?" Dan questioned.

"…Lucas…Lucas Scott." Luke finally spoke up, raising his eyes to meet his fathers.

Dan for a second looked shocked, and almost nervous. Quickly however he masked such emotions.

"Lucas Scott? As in my mistake of a first born? Who knew I would see you again?" Dan asked evilly.

"I never wanted to." Lucas replied.

"Look, this whole family reunion is really starting to get old. All I want is for Nathan to come with me…it really is a simple request….I will let the rest of you go if Nathan comes with me right now." Dan offered.

"No way in hell." Brooke stated firmly.

"You are not walking away from this with my boyfriend." Haley growled out.

"Sweetie, you are bleeding a mile a minute out if the gun shot wound in your arm there, I don't really think you will be stopping me from doing anything." Dan pointed out.

"Your shot?" Asked Nathan quickly looking over towards Haley.

"I'm fine, I promise." Haley weakly smiled, however her pale exterior and dizzy state seemed to tell Nathan something different.

"Let them leave and I will…I will go with you." Nathan said after a few seconds.

"No!" Shouted Lucas.

"Hmm, you will come, no hassle from your stupid lazy ass friends, if I let them leave?" Dan asked.

"…yes." Nathan whispered.

"I am not leaving you with him Nate." Lucas replied.

"Uhh guys?" Peyton called, Haley had just passed out in her arms and she was getting really scared for the girl's health.

"Baby?" Nathan asked, walking past Dan towards his girlfriend. "Come on sweetie open your eyes."

"Uh oh, tick tock, time is running out on the clock. I guess it's time for a decesion to be made, are you all going to die? OR are you going to have Nathan come with me while the rest of you walk free and get your friend to a medic?" Dan sing songed.

"I…Haley?" Lucas stumbled out, not knowing what to do. He couldn't let Dan take Nathan…but he couldn't let Haley die either. Thankfully however he didn't have to make the choice.

"FREEZE put your weapon down!" Shouted a cop, who had just entered the building.

"All these interruptions are really getting annoying." Sighed out Dan.

"Let the kids go! Put your gun down!" The cop shouted again.

Dan quickly surveyed the area, if he was going to get out he was going to need a bit of help. Suddenly his hand shut out as he dragged Nathan in front of him acting as a human shield.

"Nathan!" Screamed Brooke, fear for her friend over coming her face.

"Stay back or I will kill him!" Shouted Dan. "I am going to take him and go out to my car. No one is going to follow me or come looking for this…piece of shit!" Dan ordered shoving the gun harshly under Nathan's chin.

Lucas looked towards his brother, he was as pale as a ghost an shaking horribly. Luke had heard some of the stories of what Dan had done to Nathan, he knew Dan only wanted to do worse now…and that would kill him.

"Let him go Dan." Lucas said through gritted teeth.

"Nope." Dan laughed evilly, before slowly backing down the hallway towards the exit. "If anyone tries to come after me, the kid dies…sooner."

With that Dan broke out into a run, dragging Nathan behind him.

"Damn it!" Shouted Lucas as he punched a locker, sending vibrations up his arm to his shoulder.

"Luke! Calm down!" Yelled Brooke.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? How Brooke, how do you expect me to just relax? Dan took Nathan, Haley is shot and the police are just standing here like a punch of idiots!" Screamed Lucas.

"Listen kid, we have to follow procedure, but we are going to get your brother back…it just has to be on the laws terms, not yours." Explained one cop.

Medics had rushed in and were now loading Haley into an ambulance as Lucas and the cop continued to argue.

"You guys need to get into your cars, and go get my brother." Lucas yelled.

"Lucas Scott! You stop yelling at that man right now! We are going to get Nathan back, but we have to let the police do their job! You yelling isn't going to solve anything!" Scolded Brooke.

"Brooke…he will hurt him." Lucas said, his voice cracking.

"I know baby, that is why the police are going to work as fast as they can." Brooke soothed, knowing how scared Lucas must feel for his brother. "Right now, I think we should follow Haley to the hospital, let the police figure out their next move…okay?"

"…Okay." Sighed out Lucas. "What are we going to tell my mom?"

A couple hours later Nathan awoke chained to a basement wall.

"Fuck." He sighed out, partially in pain, partially out of fear.

"Hmm, I guess that is five minutes added onto todays lesson for foul language." Dan Scott spoke, coming into the light and into Nathan's view.

"Dad, what the hell are you doing?" Nathan asked.

"What I should of done a while ago." Dan said simply, before hauling Nathan to his feet and hooking the chains around a hook, forcing him to remain standing.

"What does that mean?" Nathan asked shakily.

"It means, you have failed me so many times in so many ways…it is time for you to be punished." Dan said simply, before removing his belt.

"Dad?" Nathan squeaked out, as Dan ripped the shirt off Nathan's back.

"I never wanted to hurt you…I just wanted you to learn." Sighed out Dan.

"Dad….don't…I…I won't tell anyone what you did I promise!" Nathan yelled out in fear.

"I haven't done anything except be a father, and yet you still screwed up…there are consequences for screwing up…take them like a man!" Scolded Dan.

Nathan didn't know what to do. His father seemed…possessed. Sure he had always been a very evil man, but this seemed to be extreme.

"Dad…come on please?" Nathan pleaded one more time.

"I said take it like a man, not like the piece of shit you are!" Dan scolded again before slapping the belt against Nathan's skin…over and over.

At the hospital, Haley was being released. The doctors said the shot was clean through, no surgery needed just some stitches and antibiotics. Lucas and Brooke were very happy to hear the news when they arrived and quickly pulled the brown eyed girl into a strong hug, being careful of her arm that was currently in a sling.

"Brooke where is he?" Cried Haley, seeing that Nathan was not with them.

"Dan has him." Lucas said softly, knowing this was going to upset her.

"What! How? What!?" Screamed Haley, tears masking her face within seconds.

"The cops are going to find him." Brooke soothed, stroking Haley's hair gently.

"What if it is to late?" Cried out Haley.

"Don't even think like that! Nathan is strong, he will fight." Lucas replied, also a little nervous that Dan may just kill his brother.

"Come on, lets go home. Karen is surely going insane." Brooke said, leading the group towards the parking lot. When they got outside, they saw Peyton waiting by her car.

"What are you doing her bitch?" Growled Brooke, not even remembering that she had been in the school with Haley.

"Brooke…I…" Peyton tried, not knowing what to say.

"Guys, Peyton it's okay. Peyton is…okay." Haley tried to phrase, not knowing how to work what Peyton really was.

"I know this is like super crappy timing, but I wanted to apologize for everything I have ever said or done to you. Being in that school…it made me think about a lot. I am a bitch, and I don't want to be…my Mom would not be proud of the person I am right now, I want to be someone she would have been able to brag about." Peyton said softly.

"Wow." Said Lucas, completely shocked by the blonde's new attitude.

"She apologized to me earlier, and I say she has been through enough. She is with us now." Haley said simply.

"I figured since you guys rode over here with the cops, you would need a ride…so I brought my car." Peyton offered, opening the door for everyone to climb in.

"Can you take us to my house…our house?" Lucas asked, happy that after all this they would all be living together.

"Sure, no problem." Peyton said.

If it weren't for the chains, Nathan wouldn't be standing. His back felt as if it was on fire. His Dad had left him a couple of hours ago, but he could still barley move.

"Dear God.." Nathan started to pray as fear consumed him mind. "Please, don't let me die. I used to pray for death, hell I tried to kill myself before…and then I moved back to Tree Hill. I don't want to die now, I don't want my father to win…and I want to be there for my family. I know I have the strength to beat him, I know I have the strength to hold out until Haley, Brooke and Luke find me…but I need help believing in that. Help me Lord, please…don't let me die now…I have overcome so much…don't let it be for nothing…and God? Please help Haley have some peace of mind, I don't want her to worry over me." He finished, closing his eyes tightly to fight off the tears.

"I am Nathan Scott. I am better then this." Nathan whispered out, finally standing up straight, not caring about the pain that seared through him.

"Well look who woke up." Dan laughed, walking back down the stairs.

"Wow Dad, you could only beat the crap out of me when I was chained to a wall, proud of yourself?" Asked Nathan, earning a hard slap across the face from Dan for his efforts.

"You pathetic waste of life! Don't you dare talk to me, don't even so much as look at me!" Dan shouted, a vein popping out in his neck.

"Whatever _Dan_, I cannot wait until the cops find you. They are going to lock up your sorry ass so fast you won't even have the time to blink." Nathan spat out.

"You know, I was going to be nice, maybe even offer you a chair or something…but now? Not so much feeling like I should be nice…in fact, maybe you are in need of another lesson." Dan spoke lowly, taking a step closer to Nathan.

"Go for it. Do you really think I care what you do to me?" Nathan asked, looking his father straight in the eye.

Dan just smiled in response before grabbing of Nathan arms and twisting it behind him so hard an fast Nathan was sure it was broken, and what made it worst was the chain cuffed to his wrist digging into his skin.

"What about now Nate? Do you care what I do? Would you care if I just ripped this arm right off?…Or are you to strong and proud now?" Dan questioned, a smirk planted firmly on his face.

"Go to hell." Nathan replied through clenched teeth.

Dan immediately let go of his son, anger seething through his body.

"This new attitude of yours does not amuse me Nathan." Dan said in a low, harsh voice. "I suggest you stop it right now."

"Or what? You will hit me? Whip me? Stab me? All things I have lived through before." Nathan replied in a bored tone.

"I mean it boy, back off." Dan retorted.

"Make me." Nathan challenged.

Dan raised his eyes to Nathan's, looking at how confident he suddenly looked. For a second, Dan almost felt the need to look away, however that feeling did not last to long.

"You know Nathan, I have no problem killing you right now. How would Haley feel about this?" Asked Dan.

"You leave her out of it." Nathan snapped.

"But why? She sure is a beauty, how about I go get her…I could chain her up right next to you." Dan smiled as he spoke, sending shivers down Nathan's spine. "Would you like that?" Dan asked again.

"Again I say, go to hell." Nathan said.

Dan just rolled his eyes before picking up a knife, slowly dragging it down Nathan's chest, once again causing him to bite his lip in pain.

"I am sure we can…cut that attitude of yours right out." Dan laughed.

"Lucas!" Shouted Karen, pulling her eldest son into a hug. "Where is Nathan? How did Dan get him? Haley, how is she? How are you? Brooke?" She continued to question.

"One at a time Mom, I can't answer everything at once." Lucas soothed, leading Karen to the couch. "Nathan was taken by Dan, he came into the school with a gun and lit up the place…Haley was trapped inside and was shot in the arm…she is okay now, see?" Lucas pointed towards Haley who was sitting on a stool, arm in a sling. "Anyway, Nathan knew Haley was in the school and ran back in to get her out, Brooke and I tried to stop him but he didn't want to listen so we went with him. We all went into the school and at the first corner met up with Dan who was pointing his gun towards Haley and Peyton. We didn't know what to do, but then the cops got in…why they didn't earlier I don't know. So, Dan got nervous and grabbed Nathan, forcing him to be his shield and then ran off with him." Lucas finished explaining.

"Oh Lord!" Cried Karen, pulling Luke into a hug again. "Girls, come here." Karen motioned, also hugging them, but being careful of Haley's arm.

"It's okay Karen, the police are confident in getting Nathan back…and I trust him to fight through this." Haley soothed, just somehow having a gut feeling Nathan was going to be okay.

"He has been so…shaky these past months, I hope this doesn't break him." Karen said, voicing her fears.

"Nathan will fight this. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, and Nathan is defiantly not going to let Dan Scott kill him." Brooke soothed.

"You are his best friend, do you know that?" Asked Karen.

"Yup, and I wouldn't have it any other way. He is my little man." Brooke joked, she had always made fun of the two week age difference between her and Nathan.

"And you Haley, you are his true love…you two are going to be together forever, I just know it." Karen mused.

"Of course we are, I love him with all of my heart, which is why I just have to believe everything will be okay." Haley replied, smiling as she twirled a promise ring Nathan had given her a couple weeks ago around her finger.

"Mom, he is going to be okay." Lucas said, pulling the woman into a strong hug.

"He just must be so scared!" Cried Karen, shedding tears for her lost boy. "So alone…"

**Two Weeks Later:**

"So are you sure this is the house?" Asked one officer.

"There is the black SUV." Said another.

"Remember, the kid is probably messed up. He has been in this house with his lunatic of a father for two weeks. Shoot to kill the father, but be kind to the boy. We know he has been beat, and we can't even be sure he is alive…but we hope so." The chief advised.

"What do we do if and when we find him?" Asked another cop.

"Get him to the ambulance, be gentle, and…remember he has a family who misses him…remember that." Answered the chief.

"So then, do we move in now?" Asked someone.

"Yup, lets bring him home!" The chief of police replied, hoping when the walked in they didn't find Nathan Scott dead.

"You have survived two weeks, and yet I am now very bored." Droned on Dan as he looked towards his bloody and battered son.

"Wonderful." Nathan replied, rolling his eyes.

"Not for you, I got my revenge, and yet it doesn't seem to be enough." Sighed out Dan.

"What else is there to do?" Asked Nathan.

"Hurt the people you love the most." Explained Dan as he raised a gun towards Nathan's head.

"Lucas!" Haley screamed awaking quickly from another restless nights sleep.

"Hales?" Asked the blonde, confused at why she would be awake and yelling so early in the morning.

"Remember how I told you in my heart I could just feel Nathan was alive, and okay? Hurt…but okay?" Haley asked quickly.

"…yea?" Lucas replied.

"…I…I can't feel that anymore. He is gone! I can't feel him anymore!" Cried Haley onto Lucas's shoulder.

"Haley…" Lucas tried, but he didn't know what to say. He knew how strong Haley and Nathan's connection was, so when Haley said she knew he was okay, Lucas believed her. Hearing her now, really did scare him, not only for himself but for his brother's well being.

Everything happened so fast for Nathan, he heard the safety of the gun being released, and at the same time he heard the sound of foot steps running down into the basement before … Everything went black, as gun shot rang through the basement causing everyone to freeze.


	3. It's a brand new day, right?

"What do you mean you can't feel him anymore?" Asked Brooke, who was now to awake and concerned.

"I mean, he isn't there!" Cried Haley desperately, not knowing how to truly phrase what she felt.

"Haley, just saying he isn't there isn't telling us anything…like do you feel like he is…dead? Or hurt, or sleeping…like sweetie you have to help us." Brooke replied, remaining as calm as possible.

Haley closed her eyes and concentrated, holding onto her locket from Nathan as closely as possible.

"I feel like he is…"

"Oh my God." Said officer Jackson, lowering he weapon and surveying the area.

"Look at him! He is a bloody mess! How did he even survive this long?" Cried someone.

"I don't know, but we have to move quickly. He is in pretty bad shape." Jackson replied.

"Dan Scott, you are under the arresst of kidnapping and 3rd degree murder of Ms. Abigail Burke, Mr. Kelly Thomas, and Mr. Jimmy Edwards." Spoke up the chief, handcuffing Dan and pulling him to his feet.

"You fucking shot me in the leg!" Cried Dan, aggressively jerking around trying to free himself.

"And you almost killed your son, but you don't seem sorry…so I'm not sorry I shot you. Seems fair to me!" The chief answered back.

"It looks like he was knocked on from the gun hitting him on the head." Jackson said aloud, checking Nathan's pulse happy to feel a pretty strong one.

"Get the paramedics down here!" Shouted someone.

Quickly two stretchers were brought down the stairs. Dan was quickly loaded and taken out, they eventually had to sedate him because of how much trouble he was giving the police and paramedics.

With Nathan it took a bit more time. First, they had to unhook the chains from his wrists, and then survey all of his injuries.

"Does anything look life threatening?" Asked the chief.

"…It doesn't look like it, but there could be some internal bleeding that the hospital will have to check for…and he is dehydrated, most likely hasn't had a lot to eat either. Do they know we are bringing him in?" Asked the paramedic.

"Yes, I called Tree Hill Memorial a few minutes ago, they have a team waiting to start working on him." Replied Jackson.

"Jackson, I want you to stay with him. I am going to call the family and then head over to Raleigh Memorial to make sure Dan doesn't get away." Said the chief, walking over to the young officer.

"Yes sir." Jackson replied quickly.

"We have to get going, he is going to need a lot of X-Rays, MRI's, stitches…poor kid." Called one of the paramedics.

"I feel like…he is…giving up hope. Like he doesn't think he will live." Haley replied after a few minutes.

"You can feel that?" Asked Lucas, slightly thinking that was pretty outrageous.

"I can feel him giving up hope, I don't know how…but I can." Haley replied.

"It is called True Love." Karen said from the doorway.

"Mom! When did you get up?" Asked Lucas shocked.

"I never fell asleep last night…I just couldn't I was worrying to much." Karen explained.

"True Love?" Asked Brooke. "Is that like different from…regular love or something?"

"It is something a rare amount of people experience. It is where you love someone so much you are more then just physically attracted, you are emotionally attached. What one feels, the other feels. It takes a strong bond to experience it." Karen replied.

"Did you feel it with Dad…er Dan?" Asked Lucas, not liking the sound of Dad.

"No. I did love Dan at one point, but it faded, true love never fades. I feel it with Keith though." Karen mused, thinking of her boyfriend and Lucas's uncle.

"…forever?" Asked Haley.

"Forever." Confirmed Karen. "Why does that scare you?"

"Sometimes. I mean I am only 18...it feels so…weird that already I have found my soul mate." Haley explained. "But I know Nathan is the one, that is something I have never questioned."

"Good. And, everyone is scared when they find the one they are truly meant to be with, that is natural." Karen soothed.

"I want true love." Brooke said aloud.

"What are we then?" Lucas asked.

"To early to tell." Replied Brooke, not saying it to hurt Lucas, but speaking honestly.

"You two will be fine, for some people it takes years to see that they have been with "the one"…for others it is just a natural thing." Karen said.

"I though you said true love was rare?" Brooke questioned.

"Yes. It is, but not love. I can see you love Lucas more then anything Brooke…you are meant to be together…but it takes a lot of work to become emotionally connected with someone like Nathan and Haley are. Like you and Nathan are…and I don't mean you are _in love_, but you do love him." Karen replied.

"So you don't think true love relates only to like relationships?" Asked Lucas.

"No, like I am emotionally connected with you Lucas, I can tell when you are upset or hurting, or amazingly happy…now am I _in love_ with you? Heavens no…but I do love you." Karen explained.

Suddenly the phone ringing cut off the group's discussion. Karen answered, listened and then broke out into a huge smile.

"They have him! He is at Tree Hill Memorial!" Karen screamed, tears of joy rushing down her face.

"Lets go!" Cried out Haley.

Everyone rushed to throw clothes on, before running out the door to see Nathan. Praying the entire time that he was okay.

"Shit.." Nathan groaned out, feeling pain throughout his body.

"Nathan?" Asked Jackson, hearing the young man stir.

"I didn't do anything!" Cried out Nathan, thinking it was his Dad.

"No, you didn't. Nathan, my name is Jackson I am apart of the Tree Hill Police Department…we got you out of your father's house this morning." Explained Jackson, walking in the room so that Nathan could see him clearly all while talking in a small, soft voice.

"What?" Asked Nathan confused. "No..no this is just another trick!" Nathan screamed.

"No Nate, this is real. You are wide awake and it is morning, the sun in shinning and your family is on their way to see you." Jackson replied.

"…what about Dan?" Nathan asked softly.

"We got downstairs right as he raised a gun to your head, one of my men shot him in the leg…the impact of the gun falling out of his hand smacked you in head and knocked you out." Jackson replied.

"So..?" Nathan prodded.

"He is at Raleigh Memorial and under custody. He can't hurt you anymore, he is up for the death penalty for killing three kids when he came into your school…and after the evidence we found in his house…there is no way he will not be guilty." Jackson answered.

Nathan went wide eyed, everything he had just learned finally sinking in. He was free. Not like last time though…he was completely free. His Dad was under custody, he was never going to be able to hurt him again. Wow.

"…I…" Nathan said, before falling silent.

"I know this a lot to take in, and I know this probably only the start of the recovery for you…but you are safe now Nathan. I promise you. I will go get the doctor so he can explain all your injuries." Jackson said.

A half hour later Nathan was just about to close his eyes when…

"Nathan?" Haley cried, rushing into his room.

"Hales?" Nathan strangled out. He looked over at the girl of his dreams, tears slowly making their way down her face. "Oh baby, come here."

Haley quickly ran over and slipped into bed next to her man. Snuggling into his side, careful not to hurt him, Haley cried into him. Crying for the two weeks worth of pain that her heart had been feeling.

"I thought you were gone." Haley cried.

"I did too." Nathan replied.

"I couldn't feel you Nate, I couldn't feel you in my heart…it was like you had given up all hope." Haley continued.

"I pretty much did when Dan raised a gun to my head." Nathan replied.

"Oh Nate." Haley cried out, kissing him deeply for the first time in what felt like years. "I missed you so much, I was so worried."

"But you never gave up hope?" Nathan asked.

"I promised I would love you, always and forever. That was a promise I intended, and continue to, keep." Haley explained.

"I thought about you everyday Hales, I just clung to the fact that I knew you were going to be home when I got there." Nathan said.

"I love you so much." Haley said, kissing him again.

"I love you too." Nathan answered in between kisses.

"Um, we are glad that you guys are happy and all…but if you could stop sucking face for like two seconds we would like to welcome Nathan home as well." Called a voice from the door.

"Brooke!" Nathan called out, a huge smile covering his face with in seconds.

"Hey sweetie!" She cried, rushing over to hug him.

"I missed you, I thought I would never be able to tell you how much help you have been! I thought I would never be able to return the favor!" Nathan cried, tears finally releasing down his face.

"Oh buddy, I missed you so much." Brooke cried, hugging him tightly.

"Did you miss me to Nate?" Called Karen, Lucas also poking his head in.

"I missed you so much Mom, you would never believe how much I just wanted you to give me one of your special hugs. And Luke, man…I just wanted to play some ball or something!" Laughed out Nathan.

"All in good time little brother." Lucas responded, laughing as well.

"…Nate? Are you okay…like injuries? Major?" Asked Brooke. "I don't mean to be like…rude, I just…I need to hear my adopted little brother is okay here."

"I get it. Well obviously my arm is broken." Nathan commented, pointing towards the cast. "Besides that the doctor told me that I have a couple broken ribs, no internal bleeding. I have, a lot of deep scrapes and bad bruises. He said the lashes on my back…from Dad whipping me a belt, all needed stitches as well."

"Is that all?" Kidded Karen.

"Uhh, nope I think that covers it." Nathan smirked.

"Mrs. Scott?" Asked Doctor Ross, poking his head in the room. "Wow, this sure did get crowded fast."

"Well we love our guy here." Karen replied, messing up her sons hair softly. "Did you need me?"

"If I could just talk to you out in the hallway about Nathan's care? He needs to stay over night, but quite frankly there is no reason why he needs to stay here and cannot rest up at home." Dr. Ross replied.

"Oh okay, I will be right out." Karen answered, leaning down she lightly kissed Nathan on the forehead. "Please be here when I come back."

"I don't think these three would let me out of their sight, even if I begged." Nathan said, smiling more then he had in months, something that concerned Haley a little bit. He was…to happy.

"Damn straight." Brooke replied seriously.

As soon as Karen left the room the teens moved the chairs around and the tables to make it seem more teen loungey, then hospital like.

"So, did you miss me?" Nathan joked.

"Of course." Lucas replied.

"I missed you the most!" Cried Brooke, shooting her hand up in the air.

"Seriously?" Asked Haley. "Did you miss him enough to do this?" Haley leaned down and once again captured Nathan's lips into a hot and heavy kiss. He had been away far to long for her liking.

"Oh ew, I will never miss him _that_ much." Brooke joked.

That night Haley was the only one who stayed overnight in the hospital. Karen and Lucas went home to set up the downstairs rec room for Nathan, because the doctor didn't want him moving around as much as he would have to if he was upstairs in his room. Brooke of course tagged along to decorate.

"How are you?" Asked Haley, softly stroking Nathan's hair as his head laid on her shoulder.

"Honestly?" Nathan asked. Haley of course nodded her head. "…I don't know. I mean apart of me thinks I should be…traumatized and I mean I am, I guess. Every time I close my eyes I see the blood dripping down my wrists from the chains, or I see Dan dragging a knife across my chest…but at the same time all I can feel is happiness…I don't get it." Nathan explained.

"So when you are awake you are good…and when you are sleep, Dan attacks?" Asked Haley.

"Basically." Nathan replied.

"…Maybe you should tell the doctor." Haley suggested, knowing it was a long shot seeing as Nathan was deathly afraid of them.

"No. I am sure it will all fade with time." Nathan assured.

"I am so happy to have you back, and so happy to hear Dan is in jail, and so happy to know that you are going to be okay. I am so proud of you Nathan. You went through so much, but didn't let him win. You hung in there." Haley said.

"I did it for you." Nathan replied.

"I don't know what I would have done if that phone call Karen got was saying you had died, or were seriously injured." Haley cried.

"I don't see how I am not seriously injured. I mean…he did so much, and yet maybe separately each thing he did wasn't horrible…but together it sure does cause a lot of pain." Nathan said, trying to calm down Haley by snuggling closer.

"I don't either, but I am defiantly not complaining. Did they do anything for those nasty looking burns?" Haley asked, gently rubbing her finger across one.

"The ones from the cigarettes? They gave me a cream but I mean they are so little there is nothing they can really do." Nathan replied.

"Do they hurt?" Asked Haley.

"Yes." Nathan answered truthfully.

Slowly Haley leaned down and kissed the burns on his arm, all the way up to his neck.

"Do they hurt now?" Haley questioned in a deep husky voice.

"…Hales?" Nathan choked out, watching as Haley kissed down his chest, kissing each wound or mark slowly.

Haley couldn't contain herself. Ever since everyone had left all she had wanted to do was touch him and kiss him. When you come so close to losing someone, you never want to let them ago, and Haley now fully understood that. If she had lost Nathan, it would have killed her.

"I love you so much." Haley said, sucking on her boyfriends neck, enough to leave her own mark.

"God Hales, I love you too." Nathan groaned out.

"Say you will never leave me." Haley begged.

"Never." Nathan answered, capturing her lips with his own.

The next afternoon Nathan was cleared to go home on strict orders from his doctor to stay in bed for two weeks.

When he got home Karen quickly ushered him to his new room.

"Thanks Mom." Nathan said, looking at how much work everyone had put in to move his bedroom downstairs.

"Anytime sweetie, no lay down, get comfy, I am guessing Haley will be bouncing in at any moment. I am taking Lucas and Brooke over to Brooke and Haley's apartment to pack it up. We should be gone all day, but that does not mean you are to be moving around!" Karen warned.

"Yes Mom." Nathan smiled out.

With kiss on the cheek, Karen left to meet Brooke and Lucas in the car. As

Nathan laid around he started to get bored.

"Haley!" Nathan called.

"Yes baby?" Haley asked, walking into the room.

"Hang out with me." Nathan replied.

"Ugh the things I do for you." Haley said, laughing at the pout that formed on Nathan's face. Sighing she climbed into bed next him.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked, lightly tracing the frown lines that were forming.

"You wanted to have sex in the hospital." Nathan replied.

"…Uhhh…I…but….and you…what?" Haley stumbled out.

"You did. You wanted to have sex!" Nathan accused, turning to Haley with a smile.

"Nathan…I didn't want to have sex…I was just so worried about you those two weeks, and when I saw you I…I don't know, I got all mind cloudy." Haley whispered.

"I am fine Haley." Nathan snapped.

"…okay. I think I am…I think I am just going to go." Haley said, a little hurt at Nathan's reaction.

"Haley, come on don't be like that." Nathan groaned out.

"Don't be like what? Hurt when you randomly yell at me?" Haley yelled.

"Maybe you should leave! Come back when you aren't so PMS!" Nathan yelled back.

Haley's eyes snapped to Nathan's shocked. He had never been mean to her, ever.

"…I think I am going to go out, call Brooke's cell if you need anything." Haley said softly.

"Haley…I.." Nathan trailed off, Haley lifted her hand to stop him.

"Don't. Not right now, not when we are both upset. I will be back later." Haley replied.

Nathan just nodded and watched Haley turn and walk out the door. A few minutes later after the front door was slammed closed Nathan let the tears fall. He never had wanted to hurt Haley, he wanted to protect her. He wanted to be the man his father wasn't, and instead it seemed like he was becoming the one man he hated most.

"Hales? Nate?" Brooke called, entering the house. Karen and Lucas had to go to the café to work.

"Yea?" Nathan called back, wiping his face quickly.

"Hey Nate, where is Haley?" Brooke asked confused.

"She uh, she went out." Nathan answered, adverting Brooke's eyes.

"What happened?" Brooke asked, her voice losing her happy playful tone.

"Nothing." Nathan replied stubbornly.

"You are lying, tell me what happened." Brooke demanded.

Nathan let out a frustrated sigh before turning his back to face Brooke.

"Oh no no no, you don't get to turn away and pretend that I am not here." Brooke admonished.

"Leave me the hell alone." Nathan yelled.

"What happened to the boy from the hospital? The boy from yesterday?" Brooke asked confused, at why he was suddenly filled with so much rage.

"He realized his Dad was right." Nathan replied cryptically.


	4. You need a wake up call

"Nathan Scott!" Brooke yelled, quickly walking towards him. "Nothing your father has ever said to you was right!"

"Whatever Brooke, leave me alone." Nathan said, gliding his hand through his shaggy dark hair that was now long enough to fall over his eyes.

"No. I am not going to leave you alone. You do not get to sit here and throw a tantrum and expect to get your way, not with me!" Brooke replied, her voice lowering in volume.

"Ugh fine! Haley an I got into a fight, okay?" Nathan yelled out.

"What did you fight about?" Asked Brooke.

"I am not really sure…well I mean she was asking me how I was and I like just snapped. I am so sick of everyone asking me if I am okay, if I need anything…I know what I have been through! When I need to talk I will, I…I just want to live life right now. I came so close to being killed, I had the frickin gun to my head!" Nathan cried out, tears running down his face. "I don't want, after living through that, to be the same kid I was when I got here. I want to be a man. I want to not cry, I want to talk with out stumbling over words…I want people to treat me as if I wasn't Nathan Scott the boy his father beat him…just, Nathan Scott."

"Why haven't you talked about this before?" Brooke asked.

"Because…now? Now, I am just sick of it." Nathan explained.

Brooke stared at Nathan. His appearance looked…disheveled at best. He had bruises from Dan, sure…but that was not what caught Brooke's attention, it was his eyes. They were full of so much pain, pain Brooke wished she could take away.

"People are not just going to let this go away Nathan, they want to help you. I want to help you. You need to let someone in! Shutting people off and just suddenly pretending everything is okay will not help you." Brooke replied.

"I know…but for a little while, it is what I need. I am not ready to talk about what happened in the basement with Dan." Nathan said.

"And that is fine, but it doesn't mean you have the right to snap about people when they are showing compassion towards you. Haley was asking because she loves you, you need to talk to her." Brooke retorted.

"She won't want to talk to me." Nathan replied.

"You have to try." Brooke responded.

"Can you talk to her?" Asked Nathan timidly.

Brooke sighed out loud. She really did not want to get in the middle of their fight…but then again maybe Haley would be calmer talking to her then Nathan.

"…Yes, but you are still going to have to apologize for the things you said." Brooke replied.

"I know, and I will…I just need help communicating with her…does that make sense?" Asked Nathan.

"Yes, and I get it, I am just saying I am not going to make up excuses for you." Brooke explained.

"Thank you Brooke, for always being here when I need you." Nathan said.

"Anytime Nate, I told you that." Brooke answered, leaning down to give him a hug.

A few hours later Haley came back home. Brooke had been waiting in the living room for her, knowing that she would most likely try to make a run right for their shared room.

"Hey sweetie, can I talk to you?" Asked Brooke quickly, catching Haley as she tried to creep in unnoticed.

"I uhh kind of wanted to go take a nap." Haley replied.

"It will be quick, lets go downstairs." Brooke answered, grabbing Haley's hand and dragging her to the basement that they shared.

"What is this about Brookie?" Haley asked.

"Nathan told me about your fight." Brooke said.

"Oh." Haley simply said.

"You know Hales, when I came home he was in tears…He told me what he said and I almost kicked his ass…but at the same time I understand." Brooke started.

"You understand? How do you understand him insulting me?" Asked Haley furiously.

"Hold on, let me finish. I understand why he is getting so frustrated. Should he snap at you? Take out his frustration on you? Of course not! But at the same time, you have to realize what you are dealing with." Brooke explained.

Haley let out a sigh before falling down on her bed. She knew that Nathan was going through a lot, she knew he wasn't yelling at her because he was mad but rather because he didn't know how else to release his frustrations. However, knowing that didn't make his words hurt any less.

"I know that Brooke…it just hurts. The things he says…it is like his mouth isn't attached to his brain sometimes." Haley responded after a few minutes.

"I know sweetie, but…just give him time. He really was broken up at when I got home…anyone could tell he didn't mean what he said." Brooke replied.

"Yea...I guess.." Haley trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"Are you going to talk to him?" Brooke asked nervously.

"In a little while, I am going to take a nap first…I still am reeling from it all." Haley answered.

"Okay, I will leave you alone then, but remember I am always here if you want to talk some more." Brooke said, leaning down to give her friend a hug.

"Thanks Brookie, that means a lot." Haley replied.

"Anytime H. James." Brooke answered with a wink before skipping out of the room.

Karen was still working at the café, and Brooke and Lucas went out for the night leaving Haley and Nathan home all alone. The silence in the house was deafening as Haley was still downstairs trying to avoid Nathan.

Nathan however could no longer stand the tension between them. As gently as possible he stood up and started to hobble his way downstairs, he and Haley needed to talk, and they needed to talk now.


	5. True Love 1

Nathan struggled to make his way down the basement stairs, clutching his side in pain.

"Damn this was much easier to do when I wasn't hurt." Nathan mumbled out loud.

When he reached the final step Nathan took a deep breath as a sharp pain ripped through him causing him to trip and fall. Haley was startled by the sudden sound and quickly sat up on her bed.

"Nathan!" Haley shrieked, quickly rushing to his side.

"Ow…" Nathan mumbled out, sitting up slowly.

"What are you doing out of bed? Better yet, what are you doing walking all the way down here?" Haley demanded.

"I was coming to talk to you." Nathan answered as he situated himself against the wall.

Haley could only sigh as she sat down next to him. She knew she should have just gone and talked to him, then he wouldn't have fallen down the stairs…

"Hi." Nathan said suddenly, smirking.

"Hi?" Haley asked, though she couldn't hide the smile that appeared on her face.

"I am sorry for what I said earlier…I didn't mean any of it…I just hate everyone asking me if I am okay, if I want to talk, if I need anything…I don't want to be treated as some pity case, I want to be treated as…me." Nathan tried to explain, knowing he wasn't making much sense.

"That doesn't give you the right to yell at me." Haley whispered in response.

"I know that, I feel horrible honestly." Nathan replied, lowering his head in shame.

"I know…which is why I say we just forget it all and move on." Haley proposed, causing a huge genuine smile to break out onto Nathan's face.

"Really? Just like that I am off the hook?" He asked shocked.

"This one time, you ever do it again and you will be in the dog house for weeks mister!" Haley scolded playfully before kissing him soundly.

"Mmm" Nathan moaned, as he pulled Haley onto his lap.

Haley tried to keep his injuries in mind as they sat on the floor making out, but it was getting difficult to not rip his clothes off with the way his mouth was attacking hers.

"I love you." Nathan said, as he lowered his lips to her neck.

"I love you too." Haley panted breathlessly.

"I know I have been messing up Hales…but I am going to do better. I promise." Nathan replied as they continued to kiss.

"I know, come on, lets get you into bed." Haley said, helping Nathan to stand and walk over to her bed.

When they were both comfortably seated on the bed they could not seem to keep their hands off of each other.

"Now?" Asked Nathan as Haley suddenly removed her shirt.

"Is that okay?" Haley asked, helping Nathan remove his own wife beater.

"That is more then okay." He smiled back.

"The make love to me Nathan Scott." Haley replied laying back onto the bed.

"No problem, well one problem." Nathan answered.

"What?" Haley asked confused.

"I can't…the doctor said no sex for a couple weeks. Besides this shouldn't be rushed, when I make love to you for the first time it is going to be amazing." Nathan explained.

"I know it will, and I think it's good we wait until you heal, more stamina." Haley replied with a wink.

"I love you so damn much." Nathan said, staring straight into her eyes.

"I love you too." Haley replied.

"Never leave me?" Asked Nathan quietly.

"Never, always and forever baby, I promise."

_____________________________________________________________________

"How can this be happening?" Brooke asked Lucas as they sat leaning against the bathtub at the apartment, Karen had left to work at the café.

"I don't know…we have been so careful." Lucas sighed out.

"What are we going to do Luke?" Asked Brooke.

"I don't know…I mean we are to young to be parents, but I could never kill our baby." Lucas replied, staring off into space.

"I can't either…but I can't also imagine someone else raising my child I mean, what if she or he ends up with someone like your Dad, or my parents?" Brooke asked, sounding scared.

"Brooke…do you really think we can raise a baby?" Lucas asked.

"…I don't know…but I know I love you." Brooke answered.

"I love you too." Lucas whispered.

"Then nothing else matters, we will figure this out together."

___________________________________________________________________

"Nathan?" Haley asked, as the two laid comfortable on her bed.

"Hmm?" He mumbled back.

"…If…like…if you ever did need help, had a bad dream, or just needed to vent…you would come to me, right?" Haley asked timidly.

"Of course Hales, but really even after everything I have just been through…I feel better then I have in my whole life. I know that I am safe now, and it feels amazing." Nathan replied.

"Ok, that's all I needed to know."


End file.
